The Hope Of Uchiha
by HIDAYAT UZUMAKI
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dari Uchiha Naruto . . . . . . . . "Aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu Nii-San"
1. Chapter 1

**The Hope of Uchiha**

**Author: Hidayat Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruro**

**Genre:Adventure and Romance**

**Chapter 1**

_**Flashback on**_

_**Uchiha Naruto adalah adik dari Uchiha Shisui,atau di dunia Shinobi lebih di kenal dengan Shisui of The sekarang ini sudah berumur 7 tahun, dia sedang membaca sebuah gulungan yang menjelaskan tentang chakra control di sebuah taman.**_

_**Naruto sangatlah berbeda dengan anak lain yang seebaya dengan dirinya, jika anak lain seusiannya lebih suka bermain di taman maka Naruto lebih suka berlatih untuk menjadi Ninja yang hebat dan berharap dia bisa melampaui sang asik-asiknya membaca tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menutup matannya.**_

"_**Coba tebak siapa aku?"kata orang yang membekap matanya.**_

_**Naruto dengan mudah menebak siapa itu.**_

"_**Shisui-Nii"kata Naruto dengan dinginnya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau itu mirip sekali dengan Itachi baka itu seharusnya kau itu harus meniruku kakakmu sendiri"protes Shisui.**_

"_**Hn"balas Naruto.**_

_**Shisui hanya sweatdrop.**_

"_**Oh ya ini untukmu"kata Shisui sambil memberikan Naruto beberapa gulungan dan seuah topeng berwarna merah dengan simbol seperti mata sharingan tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan simbol apa itu(simbol topengnya seperti magekyou sharingannya Shisui).**_

"_**Untuk apa ini"kata Naruto.**_

"_**Itu adalah hadiah untuk adikku tersayang dan aku ingin kau menggunakan topeng itu saat kau sudah menjadi seorang ninja" kata Shisui.**_

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan topeng seperti ini"kata Naruto dengan dinginnya.**_

"_**Tidak kau harus memakainya jika kau sudah men . . ."belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berjalan ke arah rumah mereka.**_

"_**Hei tunggu aku"teriak Shisui.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Kenangan itulah yang selalu teringat dalam pikiran Naruto saat memegang sebuah topeng yang menurutnya aneh sudah hampir satu tahun sejak kejadian itu dan seminggu sejak kakanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya, dari rumor yang ia dengar dari pemimpin dari Uchiha Klan,Uchiha Fugaku mengatakan bahwa kakaknya kemungkinan telah dibunuh oleh dia tidak percaya semua itu tapi setelah tidak kunjung-kunjung kembali maka ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit itu.

Sejak kepergian kakaknya itu ,ia mulai berubah kini dia lebih banyak berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Ninja yang hebat agar kelak dia bisa menciptakan sebuah Klan Uchiha yang baru.

"_**Aku ingin mengubah Klan ini"**_itulah cita-cita kakaknya.

Setelah meletakkan topeng itu,ia segera mengambil gulungan tentang ia berlari keluar ruangannya menuju ke sebuah training ground khusus untuk Klan Uchiha.

"_**Aku harus bisa jadi kuat"**_pikir Naruto.

Sesampainnya di training ground ia melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari memutari trainining ground,lalu berlatih chakra control seperti berjalan di pohon ataupun berjalan di atas latihan chakra control itu adalah sebagian yang kakaknya ajarkan kepada juga sudah mengajarkannya melempar shuriken dan kunai,beberapa katon jutsu,taijutsu dan juga pengenalan tentang genjutsu.

**Hokage Office**

Sandaime Hokage kini tengah memperhatikan keadaan desanya melaui sebuah jendela sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika di dunia ini tidak pernah ada Shinobi ataupun sebuah peperangan apakah semua orang bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ada pertumpahan darah dimana-mana.

Situasi yang dihadapinya kini mungkin adalah situasi yang sangat menyulitkan dagi dirinya,di depannya tengah berdiri seorang bocah yang masih berumur 13 tahun.

"Apakah kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu Itachi?" tanya Hokage.

"Saya yakin Hokage-Sama"jawab Itachi dengan suara yang kalem.

Uchiha Itachi adalah Shinobi dari Klan Uchiha yang sanagat jenius yang kejeniusannya bisa menyaingi Orochimaru murid dari Sandaime Hokage sendiri yang kini telah menjadi seorang missing nin dan Yondaime lulus dari Akademi Ninja saat berumur 7 tahun,menguasai Sharingan saat berumur 8 tahun dan menjadi ANBU kapten saat berumur 12 tahun.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang keputusan ini Danzo" Itachi tau betul siap orang ini, dia adalah orang yang mempunyai ambisi besar untuk menjadi seorang Hokage,orang yang mengendalikan sebuah organisasi rahasia yang hanya patuh kepadanya yang dinamakan ROOT,dan juga orang yang telah memberinya misi untuk mengeliminasi Shisui Uchiha sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus kakak dari Uchiha Naruto.

Uchiha Naruto tidak semua orang mengetahui kejeniusannya, tapi tidak untuknya dia tahu segalanya tentang Naruto seorang anak yang baru 7 tahun yang belum memasuki akademi tetapi mempunyai skill di atas gennin dan juga dapat menguasai sharingan sapai level tiga saat umurnya baru 8 tahun sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku jelas lebih memilih mempertaruhkan satu Klan dari pada terjadi peperangan,meskipun itu adalah Klan Uchiha sekalipun"jelas Danzo.

"Aku akan melakukan misi ini Hokage-Sama tapi...".

"Tapi apa Itachi?"tanya Hokage.

"Aku ada satu permintaan"kata Itachi.

"Apa itu?" giliran Danzo.

"Aku ingin agar adikku dan Naruto-Kun tetap hidup" kata Itachi.

Setelah mendengar permintaan itu,sang Hokage nampak sangat terkejut kenapa ia lebih memilih Naruto yang bukan siapa-siapanya daripada orang tuanya.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto?"tanya Hokage.

"_**Karena aku mempunyai sebuah harapan dalam dirinnya**_"pikir Itachi.

"Baiklah,misimu akan dilaksanakan satu bulan dari sekarang"kata Hokage.

"Saya permisi Hokage-Sama"kata Itachi sambil pun keluar dari kantor Hokage.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

**Dengan Naruto**

Besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk Akademi,sebetulnya dia tidak ingin masuk dari informasi yang ia dapat di Akademi hanya akan diajari _**basic**_Ninja.

"_**Apakah kau akan bangga kepadaku Nii-San,karena aku telah bisa menguasai Sharingan sampai levet tiga?"**_pikir Naruto.

_**Flashback On**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah bagi Naruto,dia akan berlatih dengan kakaknya.**_

"_**Hari ini adalah latihan yang sangat spesial untukmu"kata Shisui dengan nada yang sangat serius.**_

"_**Hn"kata Naruto.**_

_**Lalu Shisui mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke sebuah hutan yang belun pernah ia kunjungi.**_

"_**Kenapa kita berlatih disini?"tanya Naruto.**_

"_**Sudah kukatakan ini adalah latihan spesial"kata Shisui.**_

_**Tiba-iba Naruto menerima sebuah tendangan di perutnya yang menyebabkan dia terlempar beberapa meter hingga dia membentur sebuah keterkejutan di muka Naruto karena serangan itu berasal dari kakaknya sendiri,dan selama ini latihan mereka tidak pernah seserius ini.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan Shisui-Nii?"tanya Naruto.**_

_**Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto,dia malah mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparnya kearah Naruto,tapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya.**_

"_**Apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi.**_

"_**Maaf aku harus membunuhmu"kata Shisui dari belakang Naruto,sambil menyekapnya dari belakang.**_

_**Ternyata Shisui memakai kage bunshin untuk menahan Naruto,sedangkan Shisui yang asli melakukan beberapa segel tangan.**_

"_**Katon gokakyu no jutsu"teriak Shisui.**_

_**Munculah bola api yang berukuran besar dari mulutnya mengarah pada Naruto yang melihat bola api yang menghampirinya hanya bisa merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya sendiri,sambil menutup matanya sambil meneteskan air mata.**_

_**Tapi ada satu kejadian yang tidak diketahuinya yaitu kedua warna matanya berubah jadi merah dengan satu koma di masing- masing yang mengetahui perubahan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.**_

_**Saat Naruto memejamkan matanya dia tidak merasakan sakit apaun,maka ia mencoba membuka matanya,bukanya luka-luka yang ditemuinya tapi kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

**With Itachi**

Kini Iatchi sedang berdiri di atas sebuah tiang listrik di bawah sinar ia melompat turun.

"_**Ini adalah saatnya".**_

Rumah pertama yang dibantainya adalah rumah sepasang lansia,dengan mudah ia membunuh mereka dengan tantonya,selanjutnya adalah sebuah keluaraga sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah,mereka jatuh kelantai dengan darah yang keluar dari leher mereka,bahkan mereka mati tanpa mengetahui siapa pembunuh mereka.

Begitulah seterusnya dia membantai Klannya sendiri tanpa ampun,hingga ia sampai pada sebua rumah yang tidak asing baginya,yaitu rumahnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumahnya,dia langsung menuju tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya,nampak keterkejutan di muka mereka,tapi mereka lebih di kejutkan lagi saat mereka merasakan rasa sakit di daerah dada mereka,mereka oun langsung terkapar di lantai.

"Nii-San kenapa?"kata yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu pun menjawab.

"Untuk mengetes kekuatanku"jawab Itachi,lalu Itachi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan menangkap sasuke dalam suatu illusi yang melihatkan Itachi sedang membantai Klannya.

"Baka otouto jika kamu ingin membunuhku kau haru membunuhku dengan kebencianmu"kata Itachi.

Setelah itu Sasuke pun pingsan.

**With Naruto**

_Naruto POV_

Hari ini aku pulang terlambat,karena aku berlatih di dalam hutan,tapi pada saat aku sampai di depan gerbang aku mulai curiga bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu karena susana di sini sangat sepi sekali,ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke daerah pemukiman alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mendapati semua orang sudah tewas dengan berlumuran darah di tubuh pun lari sekencang-kencangnya sampai aku melihat Itachi melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

_Naruto POV End_

"Apa yang terjadi Itachi?"

"Yang terjadi adalah . . . . "tiba-tiba mata Itachi berubah ke Mangekyou dan menjebak Naruto ke dalam sebuah ilusi dan melihatkan apa yang dia perbuat pada -tiba penglihatan Naruto jadi gelap.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

Ini adalah satu minggu sejak kejadian tragis itu,sejak kejadian itu banyak perubahan pada Konoha,mereka kehilangan salah satu Klan terkuat yang hanya tersisa 2 pun kini juga mengalami perubahan yang sandat drastis dia kini menjadi arogan dan sangat Naruto,dia tidak terlalu sedih karena,dia selalu merasa sendiri sejak kakaknya dikabarkan meninggal.

Kini Naruto akan memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu Nii-San"kata Naruto sambil memakai topeng pemberian kakaknya.

"_**Kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai"**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Maaf jika fanficnya jelek karena ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. And don't forget to give me a review.**

I


	2. Chapter 2 Graduation Early

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 2 Graduation Early**

_THREE years later_

"Naruto"kata Sasuke kepada sosok Uchiha yang memakai topeng yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Kudengar kau akan lulus dari akademi lebih awal dariku,apakah itu benar?"kata Sasuke dengan sedikit iri.

"Benar"kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau yang mendapat kesempatan itu bukan aku"kata Sasuke sedikit geram.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih hebat darimu"balas Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Diam"teriak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari kunai yang melesat ke arahnya, merasa ada serangan dari belakangnya dia pun melompat menjauh ke depan.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik"kata Sasuke.

"KATON HOENKA"teriak Sasuke.

Munculah 3 bola api dari mulut Sasuke yang mengarah ke arah Naruto, melihat tiga bola api yang menghampirinya dia hanya diam saja sampai bola api itu melumat tubuhnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sehebat yang kukira"sombong Sasuke,tetapi matanya melebar saat melihat tubuh naruto yang hangus berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

Sasuke tambah terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dililit oleh sebuah pohon.

"_**Genjutsu"**_pikir Sasuke.

"Kai" ucap Sasuke,matanya melebar ketika merasakan ada sebuah kunai di lehernya.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke"kata Naruto dengan dinginnya dari samping Sasuke.

"Kau harus melatih ku untuk bisa jadi kuat Naruto!"perintah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Naruto hanya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi kuat?"kata Naruto.

"Aku butuh kekuatan untuk . . ."kata Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Untuk membunuh Itachi dan membalaskan dendam Klan kita"sambung Naruto.

"_**Andai saja kau tahu tentang kegelapan di Klan kita"**_pikir Naruto.

"Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan kekuatanmu sendiri,karena aku tidak akan membantumu"lanjut Naruto tubuhnya pun berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di training ground.

Naruto kini telah berada di tepi danu menikmati pemandandan yang berada di depannya.

"_**Apakah aku dapat mewujudkan mimpimu Nii-San"**_pikir Naruto.

**AKADEMI**

Genji POV

Hari Ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu,karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku terakhir mengajar,tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnku penasaran, Hokage meberi tahunya,bahwa pada hari ujian kelulusan akan ada anak keturan Uchiha yang notabene 2 tahun lebih muda dari murid yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan hari ini.

Aku pikir yang akan mengikuti ujian adalah Sasuke Uchiha calon pemimpin Klan Uchiha mendatang,tetapi dugaanku salah ternyata anak itu adalah Naruto Uchiha.

Menurut informasi anak ini sangat berbakat dalam bidang Genjutsu,dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia bisa menguasai Sharingan sampai level ketiga.

Aku harus menyiapkan kertas ujiannya.

Genji POV END

Sret...!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang anak kira-kira berumur 10 tahun memasuki akademi,anak itu memakai baju berlengan panjang dengan simbol Klan uchiha di belakangnya,celana hitam panjang dan yang paling menarik adalah topeng yang dia pakai yang mempunyai simbol seperti mata Sharingan tapi bukan.

"Uchiha Naruto?"tanya Genji.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan pun FACE PALM.

"_**Tipikal Uchiha"**_pikir Genji.

"Sensei apa yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha di sini?"tanya seorang murid.

"Oh Uchiha-San akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan bersama kalian"jawab Genji.

Ketika semua murid mendengar itu,ruangan kelas pun jadi gaduh karena mereka tidak menduga bahwa akan ada anak yang lebih muda dari mereka mengikuti ujian meskipun anak itu adalah keturunan Klan Uchiha sekalipun.

"DIAM"teriak Genji.

"Jika kalian keberatan dengan keputusan ini maka kalian bisa mengajukan protes kepada Hokage-Sama"kata Genji.

Ketika kata Hokage di ucapkan oleh Sensei mereka,itu berhasil membuat mereka terdiam.

"Oke karena kalian sudah diam maka ujian akan segera di mulai dan Uchiha-San kau bisa duduk di kursi paling belakang"kata Genji.

Naruto pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya,tidak lama setelah ia duduk Genji mulai memberikan selembar kertas ke semua murid.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu 90 menit untuk menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kertas jadi cepat kerjakan"kata Genji.

"_**Ini terlalu mudah"**_pikir Naruto.

90 menit pun berlalu dan Genji pun mengumpulkan jawaban para murid-murid.

"Ujian selanjutnya adalah ujian melempar kunai dan shuriken jadi cepat keluar ke tempat latihan"kata Genji.

Semua murid pun keluar menuju ke tempat pun dimulai,satu-persatu murid di panggil dan mereka harus melempar 10 kunai dan 10 hasilnya pun kurang baik karena rata-rata hanya mampu melemparkan 5 kunai dan 7 shuriken tepat tinggal satu murid.

"Uchiha Naruto"panggil Genji.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera maju dan langsung memegang 10 kunai langsung lalu menutup matanya sebentar untuk berkonsentrasi,ketika dia menutup matanya dia dapat mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang meremehkan ia membuka matanya langsung saja dia melempar 10 kunai secara bersamaan yang mengenai sasaran dia mengulanginya lagi tapi dengan 10 shuriken yang berhasil mengenai sasaran semua.

Genji dan murid-murid yang melihat aksi Naruto pun langsung JAWDROP.

"Oke ujian selanjutnya adalah Taijutsu"kata Genji setelah mampu mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

Ujian Taijutsu ini sama dengan ujian melempar kunai dan shuriken dengan di panggil satu-persatu tapi mereka harus melawan Genji-Sensei dan harus bertahan selama 5 menit dan tidak boleh keluar arena pertarungan, ujian ini banyak yang gagal karena mereka hanya mapu bertahan 3 menit,Naruto pun dengan mudah lulus dari ujain ini setelah ia mampu bertahan 5 menit.

Ujian yang terakhir adalah Ninjutsu,mereka harus mempraktekan Bunshin no Jutsu,Kawarimi no Jutsu dan Henge no giliran. Naruto pun tiba.

"Baiklah Naruto-San kau harus membuat 3 Bunshin"kata Genji.

"Bunshin"kata Naruto tanpa segel tangan dan muncullah 3 Bunshin di samping Naruto.

"Selanjutnya adalah Henge no jutsu"kata Genji.

"Henge"kata naruto,kemudian tubuh Naruto pun berubah menjadi sosok Shisui setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Genji,Naruto melepaskan Hengenya.

"Dan selanjutnya adalah Kawarimi"kata Naruto pun berhasil melakukan Kwarimi dengan baik.

"Selamat kamu lulus dari ujian ini dengan nilai sempurna"kata Genji.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang dan kembali besok pagi untuk mengetahui pengumuman tim"kata Genji.

Semua murid sudah mulai bersiap pulang tetapi mereka di kejutkan kembali saat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dalam gerombolan gagak hitam.

"_**Show off"**_pikir murid laki-laki.

Dan para murid wanita pun dibuat merona dengan aksinya.

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

Setelah Genji suda selesai mendata nilai ujian,dia pun langsung menuju kantor Hokage untuk memberikan hasil sampai di depan ruangan sang Hokage dan dia lansung mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk"kata Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama"kata Genji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa Genji-San?"tanya Sandaime.

"Ini adalah hasil dari Ujian kelulusan"kata Genji sambil meletakkan laporannya di atas meja Hokage.

Sandaime pun langsung melihat hasil ujian,dan ada satu nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

**UCHIHA NARUTO**

**UJIAN TERTULIS:100**

**MELEMPAR KUNAI DAN SHURIKEN:100**

**TAIJUTSU:100**

**NINJUTSU:100**

"_**Menarik"pikir Sandaime.**_

_Dan itulah Chapter kedua_

_Kalian juga bisa memberikan masukkan siapa yang cocok untuk jadi senseinya Naruto_

_Dan jangan lupa __**REVIEW **__nya._


	3. Chapter 3 New Sensei

**Umur Karakter:**

**Naruto:10**

**Sasuke:10**

**Rookie 9:10 **

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto Character**

**Chapter 3 New Sensei**

Announcement Day

"Kring...kring"dering sebuah alaram yang sukses membangunkan Naruto,dia pun segera bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya,lalu menuju kamar mandi.5menit kemudian dia pun keluar hanya memakai ia bergegas berpakaian.

Naruto kini memakai kaos hitam dan celana hitam, selesai memakan sarapan,dia pun segera menggunakan Shunshin menuju Akademi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-San"kata Genji.

"Hn"balas Naruto yang segera pergi menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah kemarin Hokage-Sama dan para jounin sudah memutuskan pembagian timnya"

"Dan Tim 1 adalah ...tim 2...Tim 3...sampai Tim 6"

"Dan untuk Naruto-San Hokage-Sama telah memutuskan kamu akan mendapatkan Sensei khusus"kata Genji sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa hanya dia yang mendapatkan pelayanan khusus,apa karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha?"kata salah satu murid sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Bukan...dia mendapat jounin khusus karena dia tidak kebagian tim dan karena hasil testnya sempurna"kata Genji.

"Nama jouninnya adalah Aoba Yamashiro"

"Oh ya kalian harus menunggu sampai Sensei kalin datang,Jaa-ne"kata Genji yang langsung keluar dari ruang Akademi.

"SRETTTT"

Masuklah seorang Jounin yang menggunakan jaket berwarna hijau dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya spiky,matanya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai kacamata hitam.

"Uchiha Naruto temui aku di atas atam Akademi ini"kata orang itu dan"POOF"dia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"_**Apakah dia benar-benar Sensei ku?"**_batin Naruto.

"KWAK-KWAK-KWAK"tubuh Naruto pun menghilang dalam gerombolan gagak.

"Show off"kata murid laki-laki.

Aoba POV

Aku dikejutkan dengan datangnya gerombolan gagak hitam yang mendekatiku,itu seperti jutsu ku sendiri tapi, gerombolan gagak-gagak itu berubah menampilkan sosok yang memakai topeng aneh menurutku dan memakai kaos hitam dan celananya pun juga berwarna hitam.

Aoba POV END

"_**Jadi iniya Uchiha Naruto...Hm orang aneh"**_pikir Aoba.

"Jadi kau Uchiha Naruto"kata Aoba.

"Hn"jawab Naruto.

"Kuanggap itu benar,kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?"pinta Aoba.

"Bukankah lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih dulu?"tanya Naruto.

"Oh... oke"jawab Aoba sambil sweatdrop.

"Namaku adalah Aoba Yamashiro,aku adalah tokubetsu jounin,hal yang aku suka adalah ketika aku pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku,hal yang aku tidak suka adalah saat keberadaanku tidak di anggap,dan mimpiku adalah untuk mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia"

"Selanjutnya kau..."kata Aoba.

"Hn..Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto,hal yang aku suka tidak banyak,dan hal yang aku tidak suka sangat banyak dan unyuk mimpiku aku belum memikirkannya"kata Naruto.

"Hanya itu?"tanya Aoba.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"_**Seperti Itachi"**_batin Aoba.

"Baiklah sekarang kita menuju training ground 7 untuk test terakhirmu"ajak Aoba.

"Tes terakhir"tanya Naruto.

"Apakah kau pikir ujianmu kemarin adalah tes sesungguhnya untuk menjadi Ninja"

Mereka kemudian menuju ke training ground 7.

"Baiklah kau akan lulus jika kau bisa mendapatkan kain merah ini,kau hanya punya waktu 45 menit"kata Aoba sambil menunjukan kain merah ada di kantong celananya.

"Dan di mulai dari sekarang"

Aoba pun harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai yang menuju ke arah kepalanya,belum sempat ia dapat membalas serangan Naruto,dia dipaksa meloncat mundur untuk menghindari tendangan dari Naruto.

Dia pun melancarkan serangan balik dengan memukul dada Naruto,tetapi dengan mudah Naruto menahan serangannya itu, serangannya tidak berhenti disitu saja dia pun melompat mundur dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**teriak Aoba.

Muncullah bolabesar terbuat dari api dari mulutnya yang mengarah kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan tenangnya membuat segel tangan sama seperti Senseinya.

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**teriak Naruto.

Mulut Naruto pun mengeluarkan bola api yang besarnya sama milik Aoba yang menghantam serangan Aoba yang menghasilkan sebuah letusan yang sangat besar.

"DHUARRRRR"

Saat kepulan asap sudah menghilang,Naruto di buat binggung karena ia tidak dapat menemukan Senseinya.

"_**Dimana dia...di atas...kiri...kanan..atau..."**_

"Di bawah"kata Aoba tiba-tiba sambil memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto dan menariknya kedalam tanah hingga yang tersisa adalah kepalanya saja sedangkan Aoba melompak keluar dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto beberapa meter.

"Sepertinya kau harus kembali ke Akademi lagi Naruto"kata Aoba.

"Benarkah begitu"tiba-tiba tubuh naruto berubah menjadi gerombolan gagak yang menuju ke arahnya.

"_**Genjutsu"**_

"Kai"tiba-tiba gerombolan gagak tersebut berubah jadi shuriken yang mengarah ke aarahnya,dia pun mengeluarkan kunai untuk menangkis shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya.

Karena merasa ada serangan dari samping diapun harus menggunakan tanganya dengan membentuk tanda "x"untuk menahan tendangan dari Naruto,tetapi matanya terbelak ketika dia melihat perubahan warna Naruto yang semula onyx kini jadi merah dengan tiga tomoe di masing-masing pupilnya.

"_**Jadi dia sudah berhasil menguasai Sharingan sampai level tigaya"**_batin Aoba.

Pertarungan Taijutsu pun menjadi sengit karena Aoba lebih diuntungkan dengan pengalamannya dan Naruto juga memiliki keuntungan dengan pun meloncat mundur ke belakang dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Sanzengarasu No jutsu"**teriak Aoba.

Muncullah gerombolan gagak hitam yang di perintahkan Aoba dengan tangannya untuk menyerang Naruto, gerombolan gagak itu mengeroyok Naruto dan menghalangi penglihatannya,dia pun membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon Goryuka No Jutsu"**munculah naga api dari mulut Naruto yang berhasil memusnahkan gerombolan gagak yang mengarah kepadanya itu.

"TEEEEET"bunyi alaram yang di set oleh Aoba.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar harus kembali ke Akademi Naruto-Kun"ejek Aoba.

"Hn"balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kain merah dari sakunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Aoba sambil memeriksa kain merah di sakunya yang ternyata sudah hilang.

"Mudah saja ketika..."

_**Flashback On**_

_**Ketika Aoba sedang membentuk segel tangan dia tidak sengaja menatap Sharingan Naruto selama beberapa detik,berapa detik saja sudah cukup untuk menjebak Aoba dalam genjutsu,ketika Aoba masih dalam genjusu,Naruto memerintahkan gagak miliknya sendiri untuk mendekati Aoba dan mengambil kain merah di sakunya.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Jadi begitu ya..."

"Selamat kau lulus"kata Aoba.

"Hn"jawab Naruto dengan datar.

"Apa kau tidak senang"heran Aoba kepada murid barunya itu.

"Biasa saja"balas Naruto.

"Ahh... sudahlah dan jangan lupa besok adalah misi pertamamu"kata Aoba dan "POOF"tubuhnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya memandangi kepergian senseinya itu dan"KWAK-KWAK"tubuhnya pun menghilang dalam gerombolan gagak hitam.

**Hokage Office**

"Tok-tok-tok"

"Masuk"kata Sandaime.

"Hokage-Sama"kata Aoba sambil membunggkuk.

"Oh ...Aoba,jadi apa pendapatmu tentang Uchiha Naruto?"tanya Sandaime.

"Dia itu mirip Uchiha Itachi"jawab Aoba.

"Maksudmu?"heran Sandaime.

"Maksudku adalah karakternya,untuk skilnya sepertinya dia mewakili bakat kakanya di bidang Genjutsu,untuk Ninjutsu dan taijutsunya berada di level High Chunin"jawab Aoba.

"Selalu awasi pertumbuhan skilnya dan kau boleh pergi sekarang"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"Aoba pun meninggalkan Sandaime sendirian.

Sandaime pun melihat kondisi konoha lewat jendela yang berada di kantornya.

"_**Semoga kau tidak terjebak ke dalam kebencian Klan Uchiha,Naruto-Kun"**_batin Sandaime.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Itulah chapter ketiga**

**Bagi pembaca yang tidak mengetahui siapa Aoba bisa broswing di google**

**Dan saat Aoba melawan Naruto dia tidak mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya jadi kemampuan Naruto mungkin masih di level Low jounin**

**Dan jangan lupa REVIEWNYA.**


	4. Chapter 4 C Rank Mission

**DISCLAIMER:I Don't Own Naruto Character**

_Chapter 4 C rank Mission_

Three Month Later

Selama tiga bulan ini Naruto sudah belajar banyak,Aoba sudah memberinya beberapa gulungan tentang Katon Jutsu dan memberinya arahan tentang cara mengontrol Chakranya sehingga Chakra kontrolnya pun semakin baik hari demi hari.

Tetapi hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk kedua orang ini karena sudah 3 jam lebih Aoba dan Naruto mengejar seekor kucing.

"_**Benar-benar kucing yang menyebalkan"**_pikir Aoba.

"Huh...huh akhirnya ketangkap juga kucingnya Naruto-Kun"kata Aoba mengharapkan sebuah emosi atau umpatan dari Uchiha bertopeng itu.

"Hn"balas Naruto seperti biasanya.

"Apakah kau tidak kesal karena sudah hanpir seharian kita harus menangkap kucing setan ini"heran Aoba.

"Biasa saja"jawab Naruto.

"_**Kenapa aku harus jadi Senseinya anak aneh ini Kami-Sama"**_gerutu Aoba dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kantor Hokage untuk mendapatkan misi yang baru"kata Aoba.

Hokage Office

"Hokage-Sama kami telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi D rank yang ke 20"lapor Aoba sambil menyerahkan kucing setan itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Oh Tora-Chan jangan meninggalkan aku lagi sayang"kata Istri Daimyo itu sambil memeluk erat-erat Tora yang menyebabkan kucing itu lari dari dekapan majikannya.

"Jangan lari Tora-Chan"teriaknya.

"_**Pantas saja kucing itu tidak betah dengan majikannya"**_pikir Aoba.

"Aoba-San apakah menurutmu Naruto-Kun sudah mempunyai keahlian yang cukup untuk melakukan c Rank solo Mission?"tanya Sandaime.

"Kenapa harus solo mission Hokage-Sama bukannya saya adalah Jouninnya?"tanya Aoba dengan sedikit nada cemas.

"Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah misi intuk membantu Inoichi dalam mengintrogasi sebuah spy"terang Hokage.

"Kalau menurutku dia sudah memiliki skill yang rata-rata untuk menjalankan sebuah misi sendiri tanpa pengawasanku"jelas Aoba.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi aku akan mendiskusikan misi ini dengan Naruto-Kun sendiri"perintah Hokage.

"Hai"kata pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Hokage sendirian.

"Apakah Kau sanggup menjalankan misi tingkat c sendiri Naruto-kun?"tanya Hokage.

"Saya sanggup Hokage-Sama"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah misimu adalah ke Land of Tea untuk menjaga seorang pelari dalam kejuaraan Todoroki Shine Race"jelas Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-Sama"kata Naruto lalu pamit keluar.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage,Naruto pun segera bergegas pulang untuk membawa keperluan misi yang akan di bawanya,setelah perbekalannya terkumpul dia pun segera menyegel perbekalannya.

_Gerbang Konoha_

Saat dia akan keluar gerbang,dia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sensei?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau pergi menjalankan misi pertamamu"kata Aoba.

"Hn"kata Naruto.

"Dan hati-hati"Kata Aoba.

"Hn"jawab Naruto.

"_**Dasar anak aneh**_**"**pikir Aoba.

"_**Terimakasih Sensei"**_pikir Naruto.

Narutp pun berlari menuju Land of Tea.

Land of Tea

Akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di Lamd of Tea,saat perjalanan dia tidak menemui kesulitan ataupun seorang Missing-Nin pun,lalu ia menuju kediaman Daimyo.

"Jadi Kau adalah Ninja yang Dikirim oleh Sandaime ya?"tanya Jirocho Wasabi,sambil memperhatikan seorang Genin yang memakai topeng, kaos hitam panjang dan celana hitam panjang yang ada di depannya.

"Hai"balas Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak terlalu muda?"kurang percaya Jirocho.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Baiklah siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Naruto"jawab Naruto.

"_**Mungkin kami masih punya kesempatan"**_pikir Jirocho.

"Baiklah ikut denganku untuk bertemu peserta yang akan kau kawal"ajak Jirocho.

"Apakah kau yakin dia dalah pengawalku"tanya Idate,seorang anak yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam.

"Ya"jawab Jirocho.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang pengawal untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini"tolak Idate.

"Ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja"jawab Jirocho.

"Cih"gerutu Idate.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke gerbang desa untuk memulai perlombaan.

"3"

"2"

"1"

LARI

Kedua pelari dari Wasabi dan Wasarabi Klan pun langsung berlari keluar Idate berlari ke arah yang salah membuat semua penduduk binggung.

"Apakah kau tau jika kita terjebak di dalam Genjutsu?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu"kata Idate.

"Kai"

"_**Jadi dia punya keahlian juga"**_pikir Naruto.

Setelah keluar dari genjutsu,mereka kedua pergi ke pelabuhan untuk menyewa perahu saat mereka sedang berada di tengah laut ada sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak yang mengakibatkan sedikit kerusakan pada bagian perahu.

"Sebaiknya kau berenang ke darat,sementara aku akan menyelesaikan perusuh ini"perintah Naruto.

"Hai"

Idate pun langsung berenang meninggalkan Naruo,sedangkan Naruto segera membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon Hosenka no Jutsu"**teriak Naruto.

Munculluh puluhan bola api kecil yang menuju sebuah perahu kecil yang menyerangnya tadi.

"DUARRRR"perahu itupun hancur terbakar.

Di Perahu

"Sial kapal kita di serang cepat melompat"kata seorang ninja yang memakai baju putih panjang dan memakai sebuah masker berteriak pada kedua rekannya.

**With Naruto**

"_**Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini"**_batin -tiba tubuh Naruto tertusuk oleh puluhan kunai yang menyebabkan dia tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Ternyata dia hanya seorang bocah yang lemah"kata Ame genin yang memakai masker dan baju putih.

"Tapi lihat dia itu seorang Uchiha"tunjuk salah satu rekannya.

"Meskipun dia adalah keturunan Uchiha,sekarang dia hanyalah sebuah mayat"kata Oboro sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto siap untuk melemparnya ke laut.

"Kau salah yang akan jadi mayat itu kau...**BUNSIN DAIBAKUHA"**tubuh Naruto pun meledak yang menyebabkan ninja Ame yang bernama Oboro pun terlempar ke laut.

"Apa kalian akan menyerah"kata Naruto dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

"Kami akan membalaskan dendam ketua kami"kata Ninja yang tidak di kenal.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian"

"**Magen:Kasegui no Jutsu"**kata Naruto sambil menatap kedua mata musuhnya itu dengan Sharingannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kedua Ame genin di hadang oleh sebuah paku raksasa,yang mengakibatkan mereka tidak bisa bergerak satu langkah sempat mereka meloloskan diri dari Genjutsu tersebut,tubuh mereka terjatuh dengan sendirinya dengan sebuah kunai menancap di leher kedua Ninja tersebut.

"Aku harus segera menyusul Idate"kata Naruto.

**With Idate**

"Hah...hah akhirnya aku sampai didarat"kelelahan Idate.

"Aku harap bocah itu selamat karena dia sudah menyelamatkanku"kata Idate sambil beistirahat pada sebuah batu besar.

"Ha...ha...ha tak kusangka bocah pengecut sepertimu bisa sampai disini"kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Idate pun menghadap ke arah sumber suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa itu.

"Aoi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"kata Idate pada sosok laki-laki bermbut hijau yang memakai kepala pelindung desa Ame.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku Idate-kun...tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu aku disini untuk membunuhmu"kata Aoi.

"Selamat tinggal Idate...**Jouro Senbon no Jutsu"**Aoi pun melemparkan sebuah payung ke udara yang menyebabkan payung itu berputar dan mengeluarkan puluhan senbon mengarah ke arah Idate.

Idate yang melihat puluhan senbon pun hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya,karena dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menghindar.

"_**Maafkan aku Jirocho-Sama aku Gagal"**_

_**THE END OF CHAPTER 4**_

_**Itulah chapter 4 dan Maaf baru bisa update**_

_**Untuk yang bertanya kenapa saya memilih Aoba sebagai jouninya Naruto?**_

_**jawabannya karena saya punya rencana tersendiri untuk aoba.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Mission succes

_**Q N A**_

Gray Areader : Untuk pairing belum terpikirkan mungkin pairing akan muncul saat Naruto Shippuden.

Uzumaki 21: Jinchurikinya adalah Oc yang akan muncul di Naruto shippuden.

.39566:belum di tentukan.

Yuriko Rin : Untuk saat ini dia membenci Itachi dan dia akan punya pairing.

_**Maaf jika Chapter ini masih terlalu pendek karena aku harus belajar untuk MID SEMESTER.**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_**Chapter 5**_

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncullah puluhan kunai yang membentur puluhan senbon dari Aoi.

"Trang.."

Idate yang mendengar bunyi besi berbenturan itu langsung membuka matanya,dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menemukan puluhan kunai dan senbon yang menancap di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sontak Idate menoleh ke suara yang sangat familiar itu,dia pun melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah segera cari tempat yang aman"perintah Naruto.

Idate tanpa di suruh dua kali pun langsung mencari tempat yang aman.

"Jadi Konoha hanya mengirim satu Genin ya"ucap Aoi.

Naruto pun hanya diam dan memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Jadi kau adalah anak Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian eh"Namun Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Cih...apa kau bisu"Aoi pun segera berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

Melihat Aoi yang menuju padanya,ia hanya pun menggeser kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai yang di ayunkan ke arahnya.

Naruto pun membalas serangan Aoi dengan menendang bahu Aoi,tapi dapat di tahan oleh Aoi,dan setiap serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Aoi dengan mudah ia hindari bahkan ia dapat membalas serangan Aoi.

Kini gantian Naruto yang menyerang Aoi dengan meninju bagian perut aoi yang dapat Aoi tahan dan berniat untuk membanting tubuh Naruto,tapi niatnya ia batalkan karena kini tangan kiri Naruto sudah mengenai wajahnya yang menyebabkan dia terpental ke belakang.

Aoi pun membalik tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

"Hebat juga kau Uchiha"

"Tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkan aku jika aku menggunakan ini"Aoi pun mengambil sebuah sebuah ganggang pedang dan ia langsung mengaliri benda tersebut dengan sebuah Chakra.

Pedang itu memunculkan sebuah sinar laser berwarna biru yang di aliri petir.

"Itu adalah..."

"Raijin no Ken milik Nindaime Hokage yang akan mencabu nyawamu"

Aoi pun kembali menyerang Naruto dengan mengayunkan pedangnya,Narutopun mencoba menangkis serangan itu dengan sebuah kunai,tapi kunai itu berhasil di tebas dan pedang itu pun berhasil menebas tubuh Naruto.

"POOF"tubuh Naruto berubah jadi kayu.

"Cih ...Kawarimi ya"ucap Aoi.

"**Katon Haisekishou"**

Muncullah kumpulan asap yang langsung menjebak Aoi di dalamnya dan "TIK"asap itu pun berubah menjadi api yang membakar tubuh Aoi.

"Hah...hah...tak kusangka seorang Genin mampu melukaiku sampai seperti ini"tubuh Aoba pun kini hangus dengan baju yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Mungkin mereka mengangkatmu sebagai Jounin karena pedang Nindaime itu"cibir Naruto.

"Diam kau"Aoi pun kembali menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Naruto dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Sharingannya untuk memperlambat waktu dan memprekdiksi gerakan pun hanya bisa bertahan karena ia sudah tau jika menahan serangan itu akan sia-sia.

Naruto pun melompat ke udara dan membentuk segel tangan dan menempelkan jarinya di dekat mulutnya.

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu**"teriak Naruto.

Muncullah bola api berukuran besar dari celah jari-jarinya,bola api ini langsung mengarah ke Aoba.

Aoba yang tidak mau meremehkan serangan dari Naruto pun memasang kuda-kuda dengan memegan pedangnya di depan.

"WUSH"serangan dari Naruto pun terbelah jadi dua karena berhasil dengan pedang Aoi,tetapi bantuan Sharingannya Naruto mampu melihat bahwa sinar laser dari pedang Aoi mulai meredup.

"_**Jadi pedang itu hanya cocok jika di gunakan oleh Ninja dengan kapasitas chakra yang besar eh"**_ Naruto pun mulai berpikir untuk bisa membuat pedang itu tidak aktif lagi.

"Kau lihat sendiri Uchiha,dengan pedang ini aku tidak akan terkalahkan"sombomg Aoi.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Kau tahu kau adalah Jounin terlemah yang pernah aku hadapi,bahkan kau tidak mengetahui batas mu sendiri"provokasi Naruto.

Dan benar saja Aoi pun menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta,tapi seperti tadi dia dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Aoba.

"BUGHH"sebuah tendangan berhasil mengenai perut Aoi dan dia pun terpental ke tanah dan dia pun mencoba berdiri sambil menyeka aliran darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Aoi pun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kolaborasi jutsu dari Naruto itu,tetapi dirinya dengan siggap menangkis puluhan kunai yang dilapisi api tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak akan..."Aoi pun terkejut saat merasakan sinar laser dari pedanggnya redup.

"APA"teriak Aoi.

"Jadi kau belum mengerti juga ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Aoi.

"Kau tidak punya chakra yang cukup untuk menggunakan pedang legenda itu"

"_**Aku harus mundur dari sini"**_

"POFF"tubuh Aoi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap,tapi karena kehabisan chakra dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik batu tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto.

"Apakah kau tahu Aoi-san,kau tidak bisa bersembunyi bersembunyi dariku"Naruto pun mengeluarkan 3 buah kunai,tetapi salah satu kunai tersebut di beri sebuah tali kawat,Naruto pun berkonsentrasi sebentar dan melemparkan 3 kunai tersebut ke arah batu besar yang ia yakini tempat persembunyian Aoi.

2 kunai yang ia lemparkan meleset tapi 1 kunai yang ada tali kawatnya berhasil memutari batu tersebut dan mengikat tubuh Aoi.

"Lepaskan aku" kata Aoi.

"Maaf tapi ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu"Naruto pun mengaliri tali kawat itu dengan chakra api yang merambat dari ujung jarinya ke batu besar dan membakar tubuh Aoi di tempat.

"AHHHHHHHHH"teriak Aoi.

Seketika suara Aoi berhenti,Idate keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?"tanya Aoi.

"Dia pantas mati"jawab Naruto tanpa bersalah dan mendekati tubuh Aoi dan langsung mengambil Raijin no Ken milik Nindaime dan menyegelnya.

"Tapi..."jawab Idate.

"Apa kau mengenalnya"tanya Naruto.

"Ya dia adalah mantan Senseiku"Idate pun menceritakan masa lalunya saat dia masih di Konoha,saat ia di tipu oleh Aoi untuk mencuri pedang dari Nindaime dan di janjikan akan di jadikan menjadi seorang Chuunin.

"Sebaliknya kau melajutkan perlombaan ini jika kau tidak mau kalah"ucap Naruto sambil mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa"teriak Idate yang langsung berlari untuk mengejar Naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gerbang Desa

Saat Idate sudah hampir memasuki desa,dia melihat musuhnya hampir sampai di garis finis,Idate pun langsung menambah sedikit cakra di telapak kakinya untuk menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Aku menang "teriak Idate saat dia berhasil menyalip musuhnya di detik-detik terakhir,dia pun disambut oleh anggota Klan Wasabi.

"Terima kasih ya Idate kau menyelamatkan Klan kita"ucap Jirocho.

"He..he..he itu sudah tugasku Jirocho-Sama"ucap Idate.

"Oh ya dimana Naruto-san"tanya Jirocho.

"Aku di sini Jirocho-Sama"ucap Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka,berhasil membuat mereka berdua meloncat kaget.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san karena kau berhasil menjaga Idate dengan baik"kata Jirocho setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku dan sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha"ucap Naruto.

Jirocho dan Idate pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto sampai ke pelabuhan sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih,setelah berjalan beberapa menit sampai juga mereka di pelabuhan,Naruto pun langsung naik ke kapal bertujuan ke Konoha.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-San"kata Jirocho.

"Terima kasih Naruto"ucap Idate.

"Hn"kapal pun mulai berlayar.

Tetapi mereka tidak tahu jika mereka di awasi oleh seorang Jounin dari Konoha.

"_**Ternyata kau sudah berubah Idate dan semoga kehidupanmu jadi lebih baik di sini"**_pikir orang misterius itu.

_Few Days Laters_

_**Konoha**_

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang yang berjalan mendekati gerbang Konoha,Ninja itu memakai kaos hitam,celana biru panjang,dan sebuah sosok itu semakin ternyata Ninja itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah sampai Konoha,langsung menuju ke Kantor Hokage.

"Tok...tok"Naruto mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

"Masuk"perintah Hokage.

Kini Sandaime sedang merokok sambil memandang keadaan desa-Nya,lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Bagaimana misi solomu Naruto-Kun?"tanya Sandaime.

"Misinya Sukses Hokage-Sama"kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan Raijin no Ken.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Sandaime dengan Nada yang terkejut.

"Aku mengambil pyang mendengar itu pedang itu dari Rokhuso Aoi"Naruto pun menceritakan kronologis pertarungannya dengan Aoi,Sandaime pun lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan Missing-Nin berlevel Jounin.

"Jadi kau bisa mengalahkan Missing-Nin level Jounin ya?"tanya Sandaime.

"Jika aku boleh itu hanya mempunyai skill Chunin,mungkin karena Raijin no Ken saja dia menjadi Jounin di Amegakure"jelas Naruto.

"_**Jika di pikir perkataannya ada benarnya,tapi untuk seorang Genin yang baru lulus dari akademi bisa mengalahkan seorang chunin"**_pikir Sandaime.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Jadi bagaimana pengawasanmu Ibiki-San"tanya hokage sambil menatap ke pojok ruangannya.

"Menurutku dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkan Konoha,dandari pengawasanku dia sangat loyal kepada Konoha"kata Ibiki.

"Apakah dia sudah pantas untuk menjadi Chunin?"tanya Hokage.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi dan tolong kirimkan pesan kepada Kakashi untuk segera menemuiku"perintah Sandaime.

"Hai"Idate pun pamit.

"Jika prediksi ku benar tentang jalan yang akan Naruto ambil,Maka hanya Kakashi yang tepat mengetes kemampuannya"kata Hokage pada dirinya srndiri.

V

VVVVV

VVVVVV

_**Itulah Chapter 5 dan maaf jika masih kependekan karena saya harus belajar untuk MID SEMESTER.**_

VVVVVV

VVVVV

V

_AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME LOTS REVIEWS_

_VVVVVVVVVV_

_VVVVVVVV_

_VVVVV_

_VVVVVV_


	6. Chapter 6 Become Anbu member

_**Q n A**_

edwingunawan5678: Tidak kok kekuatannya akan di peroleh secara bertahap

dikdik717 :Tidak dia tidak akan memakai Raijin no Ken

Uzumaki 21:Tidak akan langsung skip ke Naruto Shippuden

Yuriko Rin :Dia akan loyal

m. :Masih agak lama...

Dark Namikaze Ryu :Dia akan punya elemen sekunder tapi masih binggung harus apa?

antoni yamada:Punya kok

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.**

Chapter 6 Become Anbu.

"Bagaimana apa kau suka dangonya Naruto-kun?"tanya Aoba.

"Biasa saja"jawab Naruto.

"Hah...emangnya apa makanan kesukaanmu itu?"tanya Aoba yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Apakah itu penting?"balas Naruto.

"Kau ini...hah sudahlah sebaiknya kita langsung ke Training ground saja"geram Aoba.

Ya mereka berdua baru saja merayakan kesuksesan misi Naruto dengan makan bersama di sebuah restoran yang menjual Dango.

Di perjalanan menuju training ground mereka berdua dapat mendengar beberapa penduduk yang sedang membicarakan tentang Naruto.

"He...he rupanya kau sudah mulai populer ya"ejek Aoba.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak senang?"tanya Aoba.

"Tidak"singkat Naruto.

"Huh aku mulai tidak tahan dengan sikapmu itu"komentar Aoba.

"Emang aku pikir"jawab Naruto.

"_**Oh kami-Sama kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya?,sehingga kau memberikan cobaan ini"**_pikir Aoba.

Training Ground

Sesampainya di Training ground,Naruto di kejutkan dengan kehadiran sang Hokage dengan seorang Anbu berambut silver dengan topeng anjing.

"Maaf kami terlambat Hokage-Sama"kata Aoba.

"Itu tidak masalah Aoba-San"jawab Sandaime.

Lalu Sandaime pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aoba menuju Naruto.

"Halo Naruto-Kun"sapa Sandaime.

"Hai Hokage-Sama"balas Naruto.

"Saya dan 3 penasehat saya telah memutuskan bahwa kau sudah mempunyai skill untuk menjadi seorang Chunin"kata Sandaime sambil menyerahkan jaket Chunin yang berwarna hijau kepada Naruto.

"Tapi ...Bukankah aku harus mengikuti tes Chunin dulu?"tanya Naruto.

"Benar,tapi kau tidak punya rekan satu tim untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin"

"Dan apakah kau ingat tentang misi solomu di negara teh,itu adalah tes untukmu jadi seorang Chunin"jelas Sandaime.

"Baiklah"jawab Naruto.

"Dan juga aku telah memutuskan untuk memberimu kesempatan jadi Anbu? Apa kau mau mengmbil kesempatan ini?"tanya Sandaime.

Naruto pun berpikir sebentar.

"_**Jika aku mengambil kesempatan ini,ini akan semakin mendekatkan aku dengan impianku"**_pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mau mengambil kesempatan ini?"jawab Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah untuk jadi Anbu kau harus melawan pengawal pribadiku...Inu perkenalkan dirimu"perintah Sandaime.

Anbu bertopeng anjing pun maju dan memperkenalkan diri,

"Halo perkenalkan aku adalah Inu"kata Anbu.

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah siap"tanya Aoba di pinggir lapangan bersama Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab dua orang yang saling berhadapan.

"Hajime"lata Aoba.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto langsung melempar 3 kunai ke arah Inu,tapi dengan mudahnya Inu menghindari 3 kunai tersebut,merasa usahanya gagal Naruto memperdekat jaraknya dan mengirim sebuah tendangan ke arah Inu, tapi dapat di tangkis dengan tangannya,Naruto pun menatap mata Inu dengan Sharingannya.

"**Magen:Kokuangyo no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba kegelapan muncul di sekitar Inu dan juga dia merasakan ada sebuah tendangan yang mengenai dadanya. Inu pun menabrak sebuah pohon.

"**Kai"**kata Inu.

"_**Jadi rumor itu benar dia sangat berbakat di Genjutsu"**_pikir Inu.

"Ternyata kemampuanmu hebat juga Uchiha-san"komentar Inu.

"Hn"jawab Naruto.

"Kini giliranku"kata Inu.

Inu pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat dan menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah Kunai "Trang".Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan Inu berkat bantuan Sharingannya dia dapat memprediksi serangan Inu,tapi Naruto pun juga kuwalahan untuk menghindari serangan dari Inu,Itu di buktikan dengan beberapa sayatan tubuhnya untuk menghindari luka yang lebih parah Naruto pun meloncat mundur dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon:Gouenka"**

Muncullah 3 bola ukuran sedang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan bergabung jadi satu bola ukuran besar ke arah Inu,untuk menghindari serangan Naruto,Inu pun membentuk segel tangan.

"**Doton: Doryūheki"**

Muncullah dinding berbentuk anjing bulldog yang sangat tinggi di depan Inu.

"Duarrr"letusan akibat dari serangan Naruto yang berbenturan dengan dinding tanah itu,sehingga daerah di sekitar serangan jadi rusak tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba banyak gerombolan gagak yang menyerang Inu dari segala arah.

"_**Genjutsu lagi"**_

"**Kai"**tiba-tiba puluhan gagak itu berubah jadi puluhan bola api kecil yang menyerang Inu dari segala arah, Inu pun dengan tenang menerima serangan dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu makin bersiaga karena ia tahu Inu pasti akan selamat dari serangan selemah itu, tiba-tiba Inu muncul dari dalam tanah dengan sebuah sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke mukanya.

"Dugh"pukulan Inu pun telak mengenai Naruto sehingga tubuhnya pun tergeletak di tanah dan "Kwak...kwak"tubuh Naruto berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang terbang meninggalkan area pertarungan.

"Sial Chakra ku tinggal setengah...jika seperti ini aku akan kalah"kata Naruto sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"_**Inikah kekuatan dari seorang Anbu...berbeda sekali dengan Aoi Rokusho"**_pikir Naruto.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"**

Saat Naruto mendengar serangan dari belakangnya,dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan matanya melebar saat melihat air terjun raksasa yang mengalir turun ke arah nya.

"**Shunshin"**Naruto pun menshunshin dirinya ke sebuah pohon yang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari serangan Inu sekaligus mencari keberadaan Inu,dia pun melesat mendekat dan membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu**"

Muncullah sebuah naga dari api yang berukuran besar mengarah ke tempat Inu berada,melihat serangan yang mengarah kearahnya Inu pun meluncurkan serangan balik.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**"

Muncullah sebuah naga air dari sebuah danau dekat Inu yang langsung meluncur ke arah naga api milik Naruto.

"DUARR"ledakan pun terjadi kali ini menghasilkan asap yang tebal di sekitar training ground,setelah asap mulai reda Naruto pun membuat segel tangan lagi.

"_**Semoga serangan ini berhasil jika tidak aku akan kehabisan Chakra"**_pikir Naruto.

"**Shobo Kunren"**

Naruto pun memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan berkonsentrasi,tiba-tiba muncul sebuah api dengan bentuk mata bor sampai sikutmya dengan suara putaran bor,Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan melesat maju.

Inu pun sedikit terkejut saat Naruto sudah mampu membuat sebuah jutsu assasin mirip dengan Chidorinya,Kakashi pun membentuk segel tangan dan memegang pergelangan tangannya seperti Naruto,tapi yang keluar bukanlah api melainkan percikan petir yang mengeluarkan suara percikan burung.

"**Chidori"**

Kedua serangan itu pun saling bertabrakan di tengah-tengah arena yang mengakibatkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat sekali,tapi tiba-tiba serangan Naruto melemah yang mengakibatkan serangan dari Kakashi dapat menerobos pertahananya dan langsung mengenai bahu kanan Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung jatuh tertunduk sambil memegangang bahu kananya menahan rasa sakit dari bahunya.

"Aku kalah ya..."Naruto pun langsung tergeletak pingsan.

Sandaime dan Aoba pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Inu.

"Aoba bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan...dan kau Inu ikut aku"perintah Sandaime.

"Hai"ucap Inu dan Aoba bersamaan.

Setelah Sandaime dan Inu pergi,Aoba membopong Naruto ke arah rumah sakit.

"Pertandingan yang hebat Naruto-kun"kata Aoba sambil tersenyum ke arah muridnya.

_Hospital_

Saat Naruto membuka matanya ,dia menemukan bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi warna putih.

"Naruto"panggil pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Aoba,Inu,dan Sandaime berada di sampingnya.

"Aoba Sensei"kata Naruto.

"pertndingan yang hebat Naruto-kun"puji Aoba.

"Aku gagal ya?"tanya Naruto dengan suara yang tenang.

"Tidak juga... aku dan Inu telah memutuskan bahwa kau layak untuk ikut bergabung jadi anbu"kata Sandaime.

"Dan kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Inu dan Aoba tapi kau tidak boleh memanggil Aoba dengan namanya tapi dengan nama sebutannya"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab Aoba.

"Dan sekarang istirahatlah"ketiga orang itu pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangannya.

"_**Sedikit lagi aku akan mencapai impianmu Nis-san"**_

Mata Naruto pun langsung terpejam,menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

**Inilah akhir dari Chapter 6 dan tolong beri masukkan tentang elemen ke dua yang cocok**

**Oh ya jangan lupa untuk baca cerita terbaruku yang berjudul ****Legend of Uzumaki Clan**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Anbu Mission

m.. :Untuk MS sepertinya ketika sudah masuk canon

Yuriko Rin :Ada tapi tidak akan di ceritakan kronologisnya

Karena banyak yang mengusulkan elemennya adalah angin air dan tanah maka kemungkinan Naruto akan memiliki 4 elemen seperti Kakashi

**Member of Team 1:**

**Inu:Kakashi Hatake**

**Karasu:Uchiha Naruto**

**Taka:Aoba Yamashiro**

**Neko:Yugao Uzuki**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.**

_Hokage Office_

"Team 1"panggil Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab tim1.

Tim 1 terdiri dari 4 orang Anbu yang memakai seragam standar Anbu yang berupa jaket pelindung yang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam,anggota dari tim 1 adalah Inu yang mempunyai rambut silver,Neko yang mempunyai rambut ungu yang panjangnya sepinggang,Taka mempunyai rambut hitam dan yang terakhir adalah Karasu yang mempunyai rambut hitam spiky dengan panjang sebahu.

"Kalian akan mendapat misi tingkat A untuk mengidentifikasi pergerakkan grup Missing-nin dari desa Takumi,grup ini beranggotakan empat orang"jelas Sandaime.

"Apa grup ini mengancam desa kita?"tanya Inu.

"Tidak tapi grup ini berhasil menyelinap ke Suna dan hampir sukses mencuri Jinchuriki mereka"jelas Sandaime.

"Baiklah kami sanggup menjalankan misinya Hokage-Sama"jawab Inu.

"Jika mereka tidak mau menyerah secara damai bunuh grup ini untuk menghindari ancaman di masa depan"perintah Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab tim 1.

Inu pun menggerakkan tangannya dan tim satu pun menghilang dalam bayangan,mereka sudah mengerti maksud gerakkan tangan dari ketua mereka,itu menandakan bahwa mereka harus segera berkemas dan bertemu di gerbang desa.

_Konoha Gate_

"Baiklah segera bergerak menuju ke daerah perbatasan desa kita dan Suna,karena menurut mata-mata kita mereka terakhir terlihat di sana"kata Kakashi.

"Hai"Tim satu pun segera meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk menghemat chakra dan stamina mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Tim 1 sampai pada hutan perbatasan, mereka mulai memasuki area hutan,mereka dapat merasakan sebuah grup yang mempunyai chakra cukup besar,Inu pun langsung memberi sebuah kode kepada timnya untuk memperlambat pergerakan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah target kita...Karasu serang mereka dengan Katon jutsumu"perintah Inu.

"Hai"jawab Karasu yang langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon:Haisekishou"**

Muncullah kumpulan asap yang langsung mengarah ke grup Missing-Nin itu.

_With Grup of Missing-Nin_

"Uhuk...uhuk siapa sih yang membakar hutan sembarangan"batuk seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut hijau dengan sedikit warna kuning di bagian depan,dia memakai jaket ungu yang sama seperti ketiga rekannya serta dua buah pedang.

"Kalian harus tetap waspada"perintah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata cokelat dan memiliki pedang di punggungnya.

"Hai"jawab anggota yang lainnya,yang satu mempunyai rambut biru dan mata hijau,dia juga memiliki pedang yang ia terus pegang di tangan kanannya dan yang terakhir adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar bermata putih dengan pupil hitam kecil dan berambut cokelat,dia tidak memiliki pedang seperti rekannya tetapi dia memakai sebuah armor dengan lambang macan putih yang timbul di dadanya.

Saat mereka sudah di kerumuni oleh asap mereka dapat mendengar suara"Tik"dan seketika itu juga asap itu berubah jadi api yang ingin melahap mereka.

Dengan tim 1,mereka sedang menunggu hasil dari serangan Karasu,tetapi mereka di kejutkan karena serangan Karasu di serap oleh laki-laki yang memakai armor tersebut.

"Untung saja kau bisa menyerap katon jutsu itu Suiko"kata laki-laki berambut cokelat kepada laki-laki bertubuh besar.

"Hai Hoki-Sama"jawab Suiko.

"Kujaku..Ryugan persiapkan diri kalian"perintah Hoki kepada perempuan yang dikenali sebagai Kujaku dan seorang lelaki berambut biru yang dikenal Ryugan.

"Hai"jawab mereka kompak.

"Jadi kalian adalah grup ninja yang berhasil menyelinap ke Suna ya?"tanya Inu.

"Jadi kalian Anbu Konoha...memang kami yang menyelinap ke Suna apa ada masalah?"tanya Hoki.

"Kami minta kalian menyerah atau kami mengambil jalur kekerasan"perintah Kakashi.

"Apakah kalian mampu mengalahkan kami?"ejek Hoki.

"Baiklah ...Karasu kau lawan wanita itu,Neko kau bocah berambut biru,dan kau taka kau ambil laki-laki armor itu"perintah Inu.

"Hai"anggota tim 1 pun langsung menuju lawannya.

_Karasu vs Kujaku_

Naruto dan Kujaku pun langsung menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

"Apakah bocah sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku"ejek Kujaku.

Karasu pun langsun mengambil tiga kunai dan melemparnya ke arah Kujaku sambil membuat segel tangan.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Tiga kunai tersebut berubah jadi puluhan kunai mengarah kepada Kujaku,dengan mudahnya Kujaku membelah semua kunai yang mengarah kepadanya dengan kedua pedangnya yang di aliri chakra angin.

"_**Jadi dia adalah pengguna angin...jika aku bertarung kenjutsu mungkin katana ku akan terpotong seperti kunai tadi"**_pikir Karasu.

"Sekarang giliranku"kata Kujaku sambil mengayunkan dua pedangnya.

"**Fuuton:Hajinkaru no Jutsu"**

Muncullah hembusan angin yang kencang dari kedua pedang milik Kojika,Karasu pun tidak tinggal diam,dia pun juga membuat segel tangan.

"**Doton: Doryūheki"**

Muncullah dinding terbuat dari tanah yang berdiri kokoh membentuk anjing bulldog besar yang menahan hembusan angin dari serangan Kujaku,setelah serangan sudah selesai,Kujaku tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Karasu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pohon muncul dari bawah kaki Kujaku dan melilitnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak,Karasupun muncul dari balik pohon dan menikam Kujaku dengan kunainya,tetapi tubuh Kujaku berubah jadi angin.

"Apalah kau kira aku akan kalah semudah itu"Kujaku pun muncul beberapa meter dari Karasu dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

"**Fuuton:Kaze Ya no Jutsu"**

Kujaku pun menyerang Karasu dengan serangan angin yang berbentuk panah,Sementara Karasu hanya bisa menerima serangannya Karasu pun terluka parah.

"Maaf bocah kau harus mati di sini"kata Kujaku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membunuh lawannya,"KWAK...KWAK"tubuh Karasu pun berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam yang langsung menyerang yang tidak tahu bahwa ia terperangkap genjutsu pun mencoba mengusir gerombolan gagak yang menggerumuninya.

"SREEET"tubuh gagak hitam berubah jadi kunai yang berhasil menyayat tubuh Kujaku.

"AHH...bocah sialan kau akan kubunuh"marah Kujaku.

Langsung saja mengayunkan pedangnya.

"**Fuuton:Furyuu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah angin yang berbentuk angin besar ke arahnya,karena tidak ingin mati konyol Karasu pun membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon:Goryuka no Jutsu"**

Muncullah naga api yang langsung menabrak naga angin yang malah menyebabkan naga api menjadi semakin besar dan mengarah ke arah Kujaku.

"AHHHH..."tubuh kujaku pun terbakar dan terlempar terhanyut ke sungai.

"Aku harus menyusul yang lainnya"

_Neko vs Ryugan_

Neko dan Ryugan pun langsung bertarung dalam kenjutsu setelah mengetahui keahlian masing-masing di bidang Kenjutsu.

Ryugan yang mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah perut Neko pun dengan mudah di tangkis Neko dengan pedangnya,Neko pun melancarkan serangan balik ke arah kepala Ryugan tetapi Ryugan dengan mudahnya menunduk menghindari serangan dari Neko , kedua ninja ini pun saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain,merasa serangan mereka sia-sai,keduannya pun meloncat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini...baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menandingi kenjutsuku...Jaa-Nee"

Ryugan pun mengalirkan chakranya ke pedangnya dan mengayunkan ke arah Neko dengan sekuat tenaga.

"MATI KAU"teriak Ryugan.

Pedang Ryugan pun mengeluarkan sebuah chakra biru yang berbentuk naga yang mengarah ke dengan tenangnya Neko melompat ke atas udara untuk menghindari serangan Ryugan.

"Aku juga senang untuk bertarung dengan mu tapi yang akan mati itu kau"kata Neko.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**Neko pun membentuk dua kage bunshin.

Dia dan kedua bunshinya berlari ke arah Ryugan,dua bunshin menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri sementara Neko yang asli menyerang dari atas.

"**Mikazuki no Mai"**

Neko pun berhasil menyerang Ryugan dari tiga arah yang bersamaan,sehingga dia tidak bisa menghindari serangan dari Neko,Ryugan pun mati dengan luka sayatan di dadnya yang membentuk jalur orbit bintang.

_Taka vs Suiko_

"Hah...hah..."Taka pun menghela nafasnya.

"_**Sial ternyata Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu tidak mempan terhadapnya..aku hanya punya pilihan mengukur waktu sampai Naruto datang"**_pikir Taka.

Aoba pun kembali menyerang Suiko dengan taijutsu,tapi percuma saja selain armor yang melindunginya ternyata dia juga punya kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat,itu di buktikan dengan betapa mudanya dia bisa menahan serangan Taka dengan satu tangan.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan Taka"tanya Karasu yang sudah muncul di belakangnya.

"Ya aku butuh bantuanmu,dia tidak mempan jika di serang dengan taijutsu dan ninjutsu"kata Taka.

"Jadi kau berhasil mengalahkan Kujaku ya"tanyaSuiko,sementara Karasu hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah aku akan menjebaknya di Genjutsuku dan kau segera hancurkan armornya"kata Karasu.

Karasu pun mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan menatap mata Suiko.

"**Magen:Kokuangyo no Jutsu"**bisik Karasu.

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Suiko di penuhi dengan kegelapan,melihat Suiko yang sudah terjebak di dalam genjutsu,Taka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu,dia langsung menyerang Suiko dari segala arah dengan taijutsu.

"Mundurlah Taka"

Mendengar perintah itu,Taka pun melompat mundur dan melihat Karasu yang akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan jutsu khasnya.

"**Shobo Kunren"**

Serangan Karasu pun mengarah tepet ke armor Suiko dan dapat menghancurkan armor miliknya serta membakar habis jantung Suiko.

"Sial chakraku sudah hampir habis"kata Karasu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu Karasu"kata Taka dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn"balas Karasu.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi untuk menyusul ketua mereka.

"_Inu vs Hoki"_

Saat Karasu dan Taka sampai di tempat ketua mereka bertarung mereka menemukan Neko dan Inu sedang memandang tubuh Hoki yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah dengan luka di bagian dada kirinya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya Inu pun menoleh.

"Kalian juga sudah selesai ya?"tanya Inu.

"Hai"jawab Karasu dan Taka.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita langsung pulang ke desa karena aku harus membeli sebuah buku yang sangat penting"ajak Inu.

Ketiga bawahannya itu hanya sweatdrop karena kebiasaan ketua mereka yang mesum itu.

_Hokage Office_

"Jadi kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misinya?"tanya Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab tim 1.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

That's is end of chapter 7

Maybe the next chapter is time skip to Suna Invasion

I Hope you all will like the story

And for **Legend of Uzumaki Clan** i will update tomorrow

Don't forget to give me **Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Chapter 8 New Power

Nama:Uchiha Naruto

Elemen:Api,Air(mungkin tanah dan petir)

Bloodline:Sharingan

Mangekyou Sharingan

Dark Namikaze Ryu : Untuk senjata khusus belum terpikirkan.

antoni yamada:Untuk mokuton sepertinya.

Yuriko Rin :Ya betul mereka muncul di saat gaara sudah sadar,tapi disini gara belum sadar.

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto**

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengontrol air itu Naruto"puji Kakashi yang melatih Naruto dalam mengontrol mengontrol elemen airnya.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

Setelah satu minggu melaksanakan misi melacak Missing-Nin dari desa Takumi,Kakashi memutuskan untuk melatih elemen kedua Naruto yaitu air,dia begitu terkesima ketika Naruto memperlihatkan kejeniusannya dalam mengontrol elemen air.

"Apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk memakai masker seperti ku dari memakai topeng anehmu itu?"tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak"balas Naruto.

"Huh...baiklah"kata Kakashi agak sudah lama meminta Naruto memakai masker seperti dirinya daripada memakai topeng aneh itu.

"Oh ya tim kita besok mendapatkan sebuah misi ke daerah negara Padi tetapi aku dan Yugao tidak bisa ikut jadi hanya kau dan Aoba-san yang akan melaksanakan misinya"kata Kakashi.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

Kakashi pun meninggalkan Naruto untuk berlatih sendiri dan juga tidak lupa memberi Naruto beberapa gulungan tentang Jutsu Air.

Next Day

"Baiklah karena Kakashi dan Yugao tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian dalam misi ini maka kalian hanya akan melakukannya berdua saja"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"kata Aoba yang sudah memakai topeng elangnya.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk memata-matai desa baru di daerah negara Padi"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"kini giliran Naruto yang menjawab,dia juga sudah mengganti topengnya dengan topeng gagak.

"Dan Taka kau akan menjadi ketua dalam misi ini"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"kata Taka.

_Rice Country_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua anggota tim 1 untuk sampai ke negara padi,mereka berdua pun menyusup ke kota dan mencari keberadaan desa yang akan mereka mata-matai.

"Akhirnya kita akan mempunyai desa ninja sendiri"kata salah seorang penduduk dengan bangganya.

"Ya kita tidak perlu membayar ninja dari desa lain"jawab penduduk lain.

"Apakah kalian mau membantu untuk membangun desa itu jika mau ikut aku"ajak salah satu penduduk dan para penduduk laki-laki pun mengganguk dengan semangat.

Aoba dan Naruto yang sudah memakai Henge pun mengikuti langkah penduduk ke area pembangunan desa.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ke sebuah desa yang baru akan di bangun,Aoba langsung memberi kode pada Naruto untuk meninggalkan area pembangunan,Naruto yang mengerti perintah dari Aoba langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ternyata desanya baru akan di bangun"kata Aoba yang sudah tidak memakai Henge lagi.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung kembali ke Konoha"kata Aoba.

Aoba dan Naruto pun langsung melompat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain menuju Konoha.

_Valley of the End_

Saat Naruto dan Aoba sudah sampai di lembah akhir,Aoba menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita"kata Aoba.

Naruto pun hanya dia sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Ku...ku...ku kalian benar sekali"kata seseorang yang muncul dari dalam tanah,setelah melihat jelas siapa yang ada di depan mereka anggota tim 1 pun langsumg terkejut.

Orang ini mempunyai kulit putih yang sangat pucat,rambut lurus dan panjang sampai pinggang dan maata berwarna kuning dengan garis vertikal di pupilnya,dia juga memakai baju putih dan celana hitam panjang.

"Orochimaru"kata Aoba.

"Ada keperluan apa kau dengan kami?"lanjut Aoba.

"Aku kesini ingin mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bisa mempelajari semua elemen di dunia Shinobi"jawab Orochimaru.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Aoba

"Tentu saja mata Naruto-Kun yang kuinginkan ku...ku..."jawab Orochimaru sambil memandang Naruto.

"_**Dariman dia tahu identitas ku/Naruto"**_pikir Naruto dan Aoba.

Aoba dan Naruto pun langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan taijutsu secara bersamaan,Naruto di kiri dan Aoba di kanan, Naruto memukul Orochimaru,dia dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang tetapi Aoba telah menunggunya di belakang dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke punggung Orochimaru dengan mudahnya Orochimaru memutar tubuhnya dan menahan tendangan Aoba.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia segera berlari menuju Orochimaru dan mengayunkan kunainya,Orochimaru pun melempar tubuh Aoba ke sungai dan mengambil kunai untuk menangkis kunai dari Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun terlibat duel taijutsu yang cukup sengit tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat terus-terusan melawan ninja yang berbeda level dengannya,Naruto pun melompat mundur dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon :Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola api yang besar mengarah Orochimaru.

"**Doton:Dorryuuheki"**

Muncullah sebuah lumpur dari mulut Orochimaru yang membentuk sebuah dinding tinggi yang menahan serangan dari Naruto.

"DUAAAR"ledakan pun terjadi.

Aoba pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Orochimaru,dia langsung melemparkan lima shurikennya dan membentuk segel tangan.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncullah puluhan Shuriken yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Orochimaru,tetapi tubuh Orochimaru berubah jadi lumpur.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu"**

Tiba-tiba muncul puluhan ular dari belakang Naruto dan menangkap tubuh Naruto,tiba -tiba tubuh Naruto berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam yang berterbangan ke segalah aarah dan Naruto pun muncul di sebelah Aoba.

"Kita tidak bisa menghadapi Orochimaru dengan level kita sekarang"kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau mengirim pesan ke Konoha untuk mengirim bantuan"kata Aoba.

"Hn"tiba-tiba muncul seekor gagak hitam yang hinggap di pundak Naruto,dia pun memberikan sebuah kertas di kakinya dengan sendirinya gagak itu terbang meninggalkan Naruto dan Aoba.

"Sekarang aku akan menggangu penglihatannya dan kau harus menyerangnya Naruto"kata Aoba.

"**Sanzengarasu no Jutsu**"

Muncullah gerombolan gagak yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya mengeroyok Orochimaru,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membentuk segel tangan dan memegang pergelangan tangannya sambil berlari menuju arah Orochimaru.

"**Shobo Kunren"**

Orochimaru yang mendengar serangan itu pun mencoba menggeser tubuhnya,tetapi serangan dari Naruto berhasil mengenai bahunya, Orochimaru pun terlempar kebelakang.

"Jutsu yang benar-benar mematikan Naruto-kun aku sudah tidak sabar menguasai tubuhmu ku...ku...ku"kata Orocimaru sambil tertawa dan menahan rasa sakitnya di bahu yang hampir terputus.

Tiba-tiba mulut Orochimaru membuka lebar dan memunculkan tubuh Orochimaru yang baru tanpa luka sedikitpun,sementara Naruto dan Aoba sedikit terkejut atas aksi Orochimaru.

"_**Jutsu apa itu?"**_pikir Aoba dan Naruto.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya"kata Orochimaru dengan serius.

Orochimarupun menghilang dari penglihatan mereka dan muncul di depan Aoba,dan memukulnya di bagian perut sehingga tubuhnya terpental membentur batu besar.

Naruto dengan bantuan Sharingannya dapat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari hantaman yang dilancarkan Orochimaru,Orochimaru menyerang Naruto dengan tendangannya yang telak mengenai tubuh Naruto sampai membentur batu dan 'KWAK...KWAK"tubuhnya pun berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang menyerang Orochimaru,Orochimaru yang menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di bawah genjutsu pun membentuk segel tangan.

"**Kai"**

Benar saja gagak-gagak itu pun berubah jadi puluhan api kecil yang mengarah kepadanya,Orochimaru pun membiarkan tubuhnya terlalap api meskipun tubuhnya kembali meleleh jadi lumpur dan menghilang.

Naruto merasakan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan secara tiba- tiba dan saat melihat kedepan dia lebih di kejutkan karena Orochimaru orochimaru mengeluarkan seekor ular dari mulutnya yang berubah jadi sebuah pedang yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya,Naruto pun hanya pasrah sambil membayangkan kenangan-kenangannya dengan Shisui.

"_**Sepertinya aku gagal Nii-san"**_pikir Naruto.

Saat memejamkan matanya Naruto merasakan ada cairan berbau amis memuncrat di topengnya saat dia membuka matanya ada pemandangan yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya,Aoba sedang berada di depannya sedang melindungi dirinya dari tusukan pedang Orochimaru,saat tubuhnya akan terjatuh Naruto pun segera menangkapnya.

"Apa...kau baik-baik...saja...Naruto"kata Aoba sambil terbata-bata.

"Diamlah...aku akan segera membawamu ke Konoha untuk mendapat pertolongan"kata Naruto.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Aoba di tanah Naruto pun menatap Orochimaru dengan penuh kebencian dengan Sharingannya.

_Orochimaru P.O.V_

Saat aku melihat Naruto menatap ku dengan penuh kebencian,aku merasa sangat senang,karena dengan kebenciannya segel kutukan yang aku rencanakan akan kuberikan kepadanya akan mudah menguasai pikirannya.

Tapi saat aku akan memberinya segel kutukan kepada Naruto,tiba-tiba muncul kabut tebal yang menghalangi penglihatanku dan samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara gagak yang sangat berisik dan saat aku merasakan gagak itu menyentuh bahuku aku dapat merasakan sakit dibahuku,rasanya seperti goresan kunai.

Mungkinkah ini Genjutsu.

Saat aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membentuk segel tangan .Aku dapat merasakan sakit seperti tadi tapi ini jauh lebih sakit.

_Orochimaru P.O.V End_

Saat Naruto tahu bahwa Orochimaru berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsunya,dia pun segera mengambil kunai dan memotong lengannya untuk mencegah Orochimaru lolos dari pengaruh genjutsunya.

"Mungkin,hari ini jika aku melanjutkan pertarungan ini aku akan kalah sia-sia,tapi ingat jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali kaulah yang akan berlari"

Naruto pun menggendong tubuh Aoba yang sudah tidak sadar dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Konoha.

"Bertahanlah Sensei"

Tidak terasa ada cairan yang membasahi pipi Naruto.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Saat Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah hutan dekat Konoha,Aoba mulai sadar.

"Ber..hentilah...sebentar Naru..to-kun"kata Aoba sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto pun menuruti permintaan senseinya.

"Ada apa sensei?"kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir sesuatu yang jarang ia tunjukan setelah kematian Nii-sannya.

"Aku...sudah tidak...punya banyak waktu lagi,maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"kata Aoba.

Naruto pun hanya bisa mengganguk.

"Bolehkah aku...melihat ..wajahmu"pinta Aoba.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung melepas topengnya,dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat tampan(seperti Madara).

"Aku ingin... kau tidak akan... menggunakan topeng... lagi jika kau... sudah keluar dari ANBU"kata Aoba.

"Dan...jangan ...biarkan ...kebencian...menguasaimu Na...ru...to-...kun"

Aoba pun menutup matanya dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"SENSEI"teriak Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui mata Sharingannya aktif sendiri dari tiga tomoe menjadi merah dengan pola riak air dengan warna hitam(Seperti Rinnegan).

**Dan Itulah chapter 8.**

**Oh...ya aku ingin kalian memberi masukkan kekuatan khusus dari mangekyounya Naruto seperti Sasuke yang punya kekuatan Blazenya.**

**Dan aku memutuskan untuk melepas topengnya Naruto,karena sulit untuk menggabarkan karakternya**

**DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME LOTS REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9 Live As a Jounin

**_Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto_**

_**Q n A**_

_**fatayahn:Sebelumnya aku merencanakan Aoba akan mati saat Naruto Shippuden tapi aku pikir itu terlalu lama,dan Naruto juga tidak akan mempunyai jounin pemimbing.**_

_**Yuriko Rin:Dia tidak akan masuk akademi.**_

_**reyvanrifqi**__**:Ya itu adalah MS nya Naruto**_

_**kitsune:Bukan itu adalah MS nya Naruto**_

_**Uzumaki 21**__**:Tangannya Orochimaru bisa pulih kembali karena dia punya jutsu untuk berganti tubuh**_

_**m. **__** :ya polanya mirip Rinnegan Cuma warnanya yang beda**_

_**samsulae29**__** :Untuk mengaktifkan MS nya Naruto,jadi saya buat Aoba mati**_

Chapter 9

_Three years later_

Kini sudah tiga tahun berlalu,dan Naruto sendiri memutuskan untuk keluar dari Anbu,tetapi dia sedikit menyesal telah memutuskan keluar dari Anbu,itu dikarenakan Misi yang ia jalankan tidak sesering saat dia masih aktif menjadi anggota Anbu.

Tetapi setelah keluar dari Anbu,Naruto juga mendapatkam keuntungan waktu luang yang lebih banyak,yang ia dapat manfaatkan untuk melatih skilnya dan kekuatan spesial yang ia dapatkan sejak kematian Aoba secara rahasia tentunya krena ia tidak mau seseorang mengetahui tentang kekuatan spesial dari Sharingannya.

Dia juga mengetahui bahwa Kakashi-senpei juga mempunyai mata Sharingan yang ditransplasikan rekan setimnya yang meninggal dalam sebuah misi, Kakashi juga menjadi sensei dari tim tujuh yang salah satu anggotanya adalah sepupunya sendiri,Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke sendiri juga belum membaik sejak pertarungan mereka beberapa tahun lalu,terlebih lagi dia tidak punyak waktu untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan sepupunya itu karena beberapa misi dan latihan yang ia lakukan di waktu luang.

Dan satu hal yang menurutnya sangat aneh adalah ketika remaja perempuan yang melihat wajanya ketika dia memutuskan untuk melepas topeng pemberian kakaknya mereka selalu merona,Apakah wajahnya seburuk itu sehingga menyebabkan perempuan itu sampai demam?,ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

XxX

Sinar matahari yang menyinari pemukiman Konoha begitu panas dan mungkin itu menyebabkan para penduduk malas untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan melewati jalanan Konoha yang begitu sepi mungkin dikarenakan cuaca siang ini yang begitu panas,dia baru saja pulang dari pertemuan para Jounin Konoha untuk membahas ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan di Konoha.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat dua orang yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya tengah memarahi anak kecil yang berumur kurang lebih 9 tahunan,saat ia berjalan mendekat ia bisa melihat lebih jelas penampilan anak kecil itu dan dua Genin yang ia tidak kenal.

Anak kecil itu mempunyai rambut hitam bergaya spiky,bermata hitam,dia memakai kaos kuning dengan lambang Konoha berwarna merah,celana abu-abu dan syal biru panjang.

Dua genin tidak dikenal itu adalah seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki,yang perempuan mempunyai rambut pirang yang dikucir menjadi empat poni,mata hitam,baju ungu berlengan panjang,celana hitam panjang,dan dia juga membawa sebuah kipas besar yang disarungkan di punggungnya.

Dan genin yang terakhir memakai baju jaket hitam yang menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya dengan lambang putaran berwarna merah di depan dan yang paling unik adalah coretan di wajahnya.

XxX

Jika kalian bertanya pada Konohamaru kapan dia merasa sangat ketakukan,mungkin dia akan menjawab sekarang,karena sekarang ini ada dua orang Ninja yang ia sama sekali tidak kenal di depannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja menabrak Oni-san"kata Konohamaru,itu memang betul sebeluam ia menabrak dua ninja ini dia sempat mengejek seorang ninja yang berjidat lebar sehingga ninja tersebut marah dan mengejarnya,tapi ia dapat lolos dari kejarannya, karena ia tidak melihat arah larinya,dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ia tidak kenal.

Mungkin ini adalah karma karena ia mengejek orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Maaf katamu,apakah semudah itu meminta maaf"kata ninja laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah Kankuro,kau membuang waktu saja"kata Kunoichi berambut pirang.

Orang yang bernama Kankuro itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan kunoichi tersebut,dia malah mendekati anak itu dan mengangkat Konohamaru sampai kakinya tidak menempel tanah.

"Aku akan melepaskannya setelah aku memberi pelajaran padanya,Temari-Nee"kata Kankuro.

"Terserah"kata Temari.

Saat Kankuro mau melesatkan pukulan ke arah Komohamaru,tiba-tiba...

"Tak kukira Ninja dari Suna beraninya sama anak kecil"kata Naruto tiba-tiba di belakang Konohamaru,di bisa tahu desa asal mereka setelah mengenali simbol Hitai-ate yang mereka pakai.

Kankuro yang terkejut secara reflek menjatuhkan Konohamaru ke tanah dan menyebabkan Konohamaru kesakitan yang lalu bangkit dan berlari ke belakang Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"kata Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"Terima kasih Nii-san"kata Konohamaru sambil berlari.

Kankuro yang melihat Konohamaru berlari bersiap menyerang Naruto dengan menggeluarkan sesuatu di punggungnya,tetapi dia tidak menemukan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"tanya Naruto.

Kankuro secara reflek melihat ke depan dan membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Temari sudah tergeletak di depan Naruto dengan genangan darah.

"_**Tunggu"**_pikir Kankuro saat menyadari ada keganjalan pada kematian Temari.

"**Kai"**

Benar saja saat,ternyata semua itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

Saat ilusi itu sudah memudar dia dapat merasakan ada sebuah benda tajam yang menempel di lehernya.

"Apakah kau tahu akan ada seseorang yang marah pada kalian"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pada sebuah pohon disamping ia berdiri.

Sedetik kemudia muncul pusaran pasir di depan Naruto yang menunjukkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah,mata hijau dan sebuah kanji "Love" di jidatnya,dia memakai baju merah berlengan panjang dan celana merah panjang.

XxX

Saat Gaara melihat saudaranya sedang memarahi anak kecil tadi,dia berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk beristirahat di tempat penginapan yang sudah mereka pesan,tetapi keinginan tersebut ia tunda ketika ia melihat seorang ninja yang dapat mengalahkan kedua saudaranya hanya dengan sebuah Genjutsu tanpa segel tangan.

"Gaara"kata Kankuro sedikit terkejut.

Temari pun hanya bisa diam saja,karena dia juga takut dengan kehadiran Gaara terlebih lagi ada sebuah kunai yang menempel di lehernya.

"Kankuro,Temari apa kalian tahu bahwa kalian sudah memalukan desa kita"kata Gaara dengan dingin.

"Maaf Gaara"kata Kankuro,

"Perkenalkan namaku Gaara,dan maaf atas kerusuhan yang di perbuat oleh saudaraku"kata Gaara pada Naruto dengan dingin.

Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Gaara.

"Hn"balas Naruto dan"KWAK" "KWAK" tubuh Naruto yang asli dan Bunshinnya pun berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam yang meninggalkan tiga saudara tersebut.

Gaara melihat kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi yang membuat kedua saudaranya semakin ketakutan.

"_**Aku pasti mendapatkan darahmu"**_pikir Gaara.

"_**Wow,Nii-san sangat keren"**_pikir seseorang.

XxX

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan kerumahnya setelah berurusan dengan Suna genin tadi,tapi ditengah jalan dia merasakan ada seseorang atau lebihnya beberapa orang yang sedang membuntutinya,tetapi dia tahu betul bahwa orang yang sedang membuntutinya tidaklah terlalu berbahaya,itu terlihat dari cara mereka mengendap dari satu sisi jalan ke jalan lain sangatlah mencolok.

Naruto pun berbelok ke sebuah tanah kosong dan membentuk segel tangan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dalam genjutsu.

XxX

Saat Konohamaru melihat Naruto berbelok ke sebuah tanah kosong dia langsung melihat kedua rekannya yang ada di belakangnya.

Pertama adalah anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya,dia memiliki rambut cokelat,mata gelap,dan juga meakai memakai kaos biru dan celana cokelat.

Kedua adalah seorang perempuan berambut orange yang dijucir dua,memakai kaos merah,celana ungu dan sandal tradisional.

"Moegi,Udon, ayo cepatlah!"ajak Konohamaru.

Sementara kedua rekannya hanya bisa mengganguk,saat mereka sampai ditanah kosong itu mereka sangat terkejut saat tidak menemukan sosok Naruto disana.

"Dimana dia?"kata Konohamaru

"Maksudmu aku?"tanya seseorang di belakang mereka bertiga.

Ketiga bocah yang terkejut langsung saja menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Ya"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian membuntutiku?"tanya Naruto.

"Karena kami mau kau mengajari kami sebuah jutsu yang kau gunakan tadi"kata Konohamaru.

"Tidak"jawab Naruto.

"Jika tidak mau maka kami akan membuntutimu kemanapun kau pergi"kata Konohamaru.

"_**Cih...anak ini"**_pikir Naruto.

"Bailklah aku akan mengajari kalian sesuatu,tapi perkenalkan diri kalian"perintah Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Konohamaru"kata Konohamaru.

"Namaku Udon"kata Udon.

"Namaku Moegi"kata Moegi.

"Kita adalah Konohamaru Corp"kata ketiganya bersamaan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajari kalian **Henge no jutsu"**kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?"tanya Konohamaru.

"**Henge **adalah jutsu perubahan"kata Naruto.

Naruto pun membentuk segel tangan dan "POOF"kepulan asap pun menyelimuti tubuhnya,saat asap itu hilang tubuh Naruto berubah jadi Konohamaru.

"**Kai"**

Tubuh Naruto berubah seperti semula.

"Itulah Henge"ucap Naruto.

"Yay"teriak ketiganya.

Naruto pun mulai menyesal karena telah beranji mengajari ketiga anak ini,karena setelah berlatih kurang lebih satu jam belum ada satupun dari mereka yang sukses melakukan **Henge,**setelah dicari masalahnya ternyata meereka bertiga belum ada yang bisa membuka jalan Chakranya,saat ia tanya apa di akademi belum diajarkan,mereka menjawab bahwa mereka sendiri jarang masuk akademi karena menurut mereka itu sangat membosankan.

_**"Kehidupan sebagai Jounin yang menyusahkan"**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Itulah chapter 9**

**Dan jangan lupa yang belum me- R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Untuk me-REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10 Uchiha vs Uchiha

**Maaf Baru bisa Update,sebenarnya sih cerita ini sudah selesai tiga hari yang lalu,tapi karena Modem yang tiba-tiba Stress sendiri,jadi baru hari ini lagi bisa Update deh!**

_**Q n A**_

_** :Untuk Amaterasu sepertinya tidak punya,yang akan menjadi rivalnya adalah Kyuubi Jinchuriki,pertanyaan lainya akan terjawab seiring dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.**_

_**tina uchiha:Akan terjawab di Chap ini**_

_**Yuriko Rin:Akan terjawab di Chap ini,dan Untuk jadi senseinya Konohamaru sepertinya tidak.**_

_**Uzumaki 21 :Masih rahasia.**_

_**sakuranatsu90 :Untuk Sasuke keluar desa atau tidak akan terjawab di beberapa capter ke depan dan ya umur Naruto sekarang 12.**_

_**m. :Masih Rahasia.  
**_

_**Dark Namikaze Ryu:Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.  
**_

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto**

**Chapter 10 Uchiha vs Uchiha**

Mungkin hari ini di Konoha keadaannya sangat ramai,itu hanya prediksi Naruto saja,karena saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha setelah menjalankan sebuah misi diluar desa,saat dia sedang meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dia dapat merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya,secara diam-diam dia mengirim gagak hitam untuk mengetahui berapa banyak orang yang mengikutinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian gagak hitam itu kembali,dan mendarat di pundak Naruto,Naruto pun memandang mata gagak itu beberapa saat,seakan mengerti tatapan dari Naruto gagak itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Jadi,hanya satu orang ya"kata Naruto.

Naruto dengan sengaja memperlambat loncatannya,dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menyambut tamu yang tak diundang itu,ia menemukan tempat yang ia rasa cocok,ia pun langsung loncat turun dan bersandar pada satu pohon sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menunggu kedatangan tamunya.

Tempat yang ia pilih sangatlah ideal untuk tempat bertarung dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya dan juga sebuah danau kecil di dekatnya.

"Sreek"suara kaki yang menginjak dedauan kering.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya,ketika mendengar suara dedaunan yang terinjak,kini didepannya tengah berdiri seorang laki-laki mungkin seumuran dengan Kakashi-senpei,dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang berantakan,mata berwarna hitam,memakai jaket biru,celana ungu dan sebuah ikat kepala yang digunakan untuk menahan rambutnya agar tidak menutupi mata.

"Apakah kau tahu?aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama muka keriput"kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil muka keriput bocah?"tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja kau,sebentar...aku baru ingat Namamu adalah Suien"kata Naruto,dia mengetahui identitasnya dari Bingo Book yang pernah ia baca.

"Tapi kau lebih pantas di panggil dengan muka keriput sesuai dengan mukamu"ejek Naruto.

"Kau..."kata Suien dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Ya?"jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Akan mati"kata Suien.

Suien pun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dan mengirimkan sebuah tendangan yang telak menggenai punggungnya,sehingga Naruto pun terpental ke tanah,tapi tubuhnya berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang berterbangan.

Saat gagak itu sudah pergi,Suien pun memfokuskan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Tendangan yang mengejutkan muka keriput"kata Naruto tiba-tiba di samping Suien dan menyayat lehernya,Suien melebarkan matanya ketika Naruto berhasil melukainya,tetapi tubuh Suien berubah jadi air.

"Cih...**Mizu Bunshin"**kata Naruto dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

"Tentu saja bocah"kata Suien.

Suien pun membuat tiga Mizu Bunshin yang langsung menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsu,Naruto dengan bantuan Sharingannya dengan mudah memusnahkan ketiga Mizu Bunshin tersebut.

Suien pun muncul dari dalam tanah dan menusuk perut Naruto dengan Kunainya,tetapi tubuhnya juga berubah jadi air.

"_**Apa dia berhasil meniru jutsuku?"**_pikir Suien.

"Tentu muka keriput"jawab Naruto seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Suien pun semakin muak dengan panggilan itu.

Naruto pun berlari kearah Suien dan mengajaknya berduel taijutsu,dengan bantuan Sharingannya dia dengan mudah unggul di pertarungan ini,saat Suien melancarkan pukulan kearahnya Naruto dengan mudah menangkis serangan itu,dan melancarkan serangan balik dengan tinjuan tangan kirinya tapi Suien juga dengan mudah menagkisnya.

Suien pun melancarkan sebuah tendangan sapuan bawah,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung meloncat ke udara dan menyerang Suien dengan pukulannya yang telak mengenai bibirnya,Naruto pun melompat mundur.

"Heh...heh jangan senang dulu bocah"kata Suien dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat pukulan dari Naruto.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

Suien pun langsung melompat ke danau dan berdiri diatasnya,dia langsung membentuk segel tangan.

"**Suiton:Suigadan no Jutsu"**

Muncullah puluhan peluru air dari belakang Suien yamg berputar cepat dan mengarah kearah Naruto,Naruto pun dengan tenangnya melihat jutsu yang mengarah kepadanya dan membuat segel tangan yang sama dengan Suien.

"**Suiton:Suigadan no Jutsu"**

Dari mulut Naruto pun mengeluarkan pusaran air yang berputar cepat dan membentuk peluru air yang berjumlah banyak dan mengarah tepat pada peluru air dari Suien.

"DUARRR"

Ledakan pun terjadi dan mengakibatkan beberapa binatang yang tengah menyaksikan pertarungan para kedua ninja ini lari dan meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

"Apakah impianmu hanya jadi ninja peniru bocah?"ucap Suien dengan kesal karena dari tadi Naruto hanya meniru jutsunya.

"Tanyakan itu pada ibumu?"jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Kau..."kata Suien sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Pasti mati"lanjut Naruto.

Suien pun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik,tiba-tiba hutan tempat ia bertarung berubah menjadi kegelapan dan Sosok Naruto yang menatapnya dengan Sharingan.

"_**Apa ini?"**_pikir Suien.

Suien pun merasakan bahwa ujung kakinya rasanya seperti terbakar dan saat melihat kebawah ia lebih terkejut lagi saat menemukan tubuhnya kini berubah jadi kertas dan mulai terbakar dari bawah.

"AHHHHHH"teriak Suien ketika tubuhnya mulai terbakar.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Suien yang tengah berteriak kesakitan di depannya sambil membentuk segel tangan.

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola api raksasa yang langsung melahap tubuh Suien tanpa ampun.

"AHHHHHH"teriak Suien ketika merasakan serangan kombinasi Ninjutsu dan genjutsu dari Naruto.

Sementara Naruto membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Suien yang terbakar.

XxX

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan melewati keramaian penduduk Konoha yang baru saja keluar dari stadium yang biasanya digunakan untuk bertarung.

_**"Mungkin ujiannya sudah**_** dimulai"**pikirnya,karena sepanjang jalan menuju kantor Hokage dia bisa mendengar bagaimana para penduduk mengatakan betapa bagusnya pertandingan ujian tadi.

"_**Sudah sampai tahap ketiga ya"**_pikir Naruto,karena menurut informasi yang ia dapat Ujian tahap pertama adalah ujian tertulis,kedua ujian di hutan kematian untuk mengumpulkan beberapa gulungan,dan yang terakhir adalah pertarungan antara peserta yang lulus di ujian tahap dua.

Tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di kantor Hokage,langsung saja dia menuju ruangan Sandaime dan mengetuk pintunya.

"TOK" "TOK"

"Masuk"muncul suara dari dalam ruangan Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama"kata Naruto.

"Oh...kau sudah kembali Naruto-kun"kata Sandaime dengan sedikit lesu,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam saja.

"Hai...dan misinya sukses"kata Naruto.

Setelah memberi laporan misi yang di jalankannya Naruto bersiap untuk pamit pulang.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu Naruto-kun"kata Sandaime dengan serius.

"Waktu ujian Chunin tahap kedua dilaksanakan di hutan kematian Orochimaru berhasil menyamar menjadi salah satu peserta ujian Chunin tanpa di ketahui oleh pengawas"Sandaime pun memberhentikan perkataannya sebentar untuk melihat reaksi dari Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Orochimaru hanya bisa menggepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya ketika teringat kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

"Dan tujuannya menyamar dari peserta ujian adalah untuk memberi Sasuke-kun segel kutukan,dan aku harap kau bisa memperingatkannya untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan segel kutukan itu"kata Sandaime.

Naruto pun menutup matanya sebentar,sebenarnya dia ingin langsung pergi dan membalaskan dendam senseinya pada Orochimaru ketika dia mendengar Orochimaru menyusup desa.

"_**Dan...jangan...biarkan...kebencian ...menguasaimu Na...ru...to-kun"**_kata-kata itulah yang berhasil menghapus kegelapan di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hai...aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Sasuke"kata Naruto.

Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Sandaime

XxX

Kini sinar matahari yang menyinari Konoha sudah berubah menjadi orange yang menandakan bahwa malam akan segera datang,Naruto tidak berpikir jika perbincangannya dengan Sandaime memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Secara tidak sengaja Naruto membaca sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan"ICHIRAKU RAMEN",setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencoba makanan yang ditawarkan di kedai ini,karena hari ini dia sangat malas untuk membuat makan malam.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen tersebut,dia langsung mencari tempat yang kosong dan menempatinya,beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seoarng pelayan perempuan yang mempunyai rambut cokelat panjang yang senada dengan warna matanya,dia memakai jubah putih dan apron berwarna ungu.

"Mau pesan apa?"tanya Ayame.

"Miso ramen"kata Naruto,sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak tahu menu apa yang paling enak disini,tetapi karena banyak pengunjung yang memesan miso ramen,dia ikut juga.

Semmentara Ayame yang memperhatikan Naruto hanya bisa merona.

Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Ayame langsung mengangkat satu alisnya karena lagi-lagi ada perempuan yang wajahnya memerah saat melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh..."jawab Ayame salah tingkah ketika ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Naruto.

"Tidak kok,aku hanya penasaran apa kamu pertama kali berkunjung di sini?"tanya Ayame.

"Hn"jawab Naruto.

"Oh...perkenalkan namaku Ayame"kata Ayame sambil memajukan tangannya.

"Uchiha Naruto"kata Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Ayame.

"_**Eh...jadi dia ya yang namanya Uchiha Naruto yang selalu di bicarakan oleh para ninja yang pernah datang kemari...ternyata dia sangat tampan"**_pikir Ayame dengan wajah memerah.

Ayame lamgsung pergi kebelakang,mungkin untuk membuat pesanan yang ia pesan tadi pikir Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayame muncul kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan sebuah mangkok diatasnya,lalu meletakkan mangkok tersebut di meja Naruto.

"Selamat mencoba"kata Ayame yang beranjak pergi ke belakang lagi.

Naruto langsung mengambil dua sumpit dan langsung memakan ramennya,sesekali dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Ayame karena ia merasa bahwa dia selalu memperhatikannya,tetapi setiap ia menatap Ayame,dia selau menghindari tatapannya.

"_**Huh...gadis aneh"  
**_Setelah selesai memakan ramennya Naruto langsung pergi dan tidak lupa meninggalkan uang di atas mejanya.

XxX

"KRINGG"

Suara alaram yang berdering berhasil membangunkan Uchiha Naruto yang dengan malasnya langsung menuju ke kamar mandi,setelah itu dia langsung mengganti baju seperti Jounin pada umumnya,dan untuk sarapan sepertinya dia akan pergi ke kedai ramen lagi.

Saat ia keluar rumah ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasukke juga keluar dari rumahnya dengan menggendong sebuah tas yang cukup besar,dan jika dilihat sekilas dia semakin mirip dengan Itachi.

"Sasuke"kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan itu mengentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke yang sedikit binggung karena selama ini Naruto jarang sekali menyapanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu jangan pernah memakai kekuatan dari segel kutukan itu"kata Naruto dengan serius.

"_**Darimana dia tahu soal segel kutukan ini"**_pikir Sasuke dengan sedikit terkejut sambil memegang pundaknya.

Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa!"tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau iri dengan kekuatan ini!"teriak Sasuke saat Naruto tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"Iri katamu"Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

Sasuke dengan reflek mengaktifkan Sharingannya sendiri yang masing-masing pupilnya t erdapat dua tomoe.

"_**Seberapa kuat kau Naruto"**_pikir Sasuke saat melihat Sharingan Naruto yang telah sempurna.

Suasana yang sebelumnya hangat karena sinar pagi yang menyinari pemukiman Klan Uchiha pun berubah menjadi suasana yang sangat dingin karena ketegangan yang disebabkan oleh dua Uchiha.

"Aku tidak pernah iri pada orang lemah sepertimu"kata Naruto dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikir Naruto!"bentak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya bahkan serangan Sasuke tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mendarat di tubuh Naruto.

"Apakah ini yang kau sebut kuat?"tanya Naruto dengan memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan mukanya.

"Aku..."ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja chakra hitam keunguan menyelimuti badan Sasuke dan juga tato yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya,sementara Naruto menggunakan Sharingannya untuk menganalisa chakra yang berasal dari segel kutukan itu.

"_**Jadi chakra ini berasal dari segel kutukan itu,dan menyebar keseluruh tubuh penggunanya"**_kesimpulan Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan muncul secara tiba-tiba diatas Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan tendangan yang diarahkan kebawah,"KWAK""KWAK"tubuh Naruto pun berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam saat kaki Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya.

"_**Kekuatan pengguna pun juga bertambah"**_pikir Naruto.

Naruto juga menyadari bahwa kekuatan dari segel kutukan tersebut tidaklah Cuma-Cuma,tetapi penggunanya harus bisa mengendalikannya atau kekuatan itu akan menggendalikan pikiran pengguna.

Tubuh Sasuke pun dikerumuni oleh gerombolan gagak hitam,dimana salah satu gagak itu berubah jadi Naruto dan menendangnya di bagian rusuknya.

"_**Kuat sekali"**_pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membuat segel tangan.

"**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola api yang cukup besar mengarah Naruto.

"**Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu"**

Bola api dari Sasuke pun berbenturan dengan dengan pusaran air dari Naruto,tetapi seperti hukum alam yang berlaku,pusaran air milik Naruto berhasil mengalahkan bola api dari Sasuke yang menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke terhanyut bersama pusaran air yang berhasil membanjiri tempat pertarungan itu.

"_**Apa!kenapa dia begitu kuat,bahkan dengan segel kutukan ini aku belum bisa mengalahkannya"**_pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan dia pun mengambil satu kunai dari kantongnya dan dia menghilang dari tempatnya yang muncul di depan Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Jleeb"

Ayunan kunai dari Sasuke berhasil mengenai dada kiri Naruto,tapi terjadi hal yang sama ketika dia menendang Naruto tadi,yup tubuhnya berubah menjadi segerombolan gagak dan dari salah satu gagak tersebut Naruto muncul berhasil menendang rusuk pada bagian yang sama seperti tadi.

"_**Apa ini?,kenapa kejadian ini berulang lagi"**_pikir Sasuke saat merasakan tendangan Naruto mengenai bagian yang sama.

Secara reflek Sasuke pun mengeluarkan bola api yang mengarah ke arah Naruto tapi lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi,ya serangannya berbenturan dengan serangan air dari Naruto.

"Hentikan ini"teriak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke"suara Naruto muncul di depan Sasuke.

"Hentikan permainanmu Naruto"teriak Sasuke sambil melempar fuma Shuriken ke arah Naruto dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam.

"Jleeb"

Tubuh Naruto sekali lagi berubah jadi gerombolan gagak hitam yang mengerumuni tubuh Sasuke.

"Bugh"

Sasuke terpental kebelakang ketika merasakan sebuah tendangan yang mengenai rusuknya di bagian yang sama ketika Naruto menendangnya tadi.

"HENTIKAN INI"teriak Sasuke yang sudah muak dengan gaya bertarung Naruto.

Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi kembali,saat Sasuke berteriak,dia secara tidak sadar mengeluarkan bola api yang mengarah ke arah Naruto,tetapi serangan itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh pusaran air yang menghanyutkan dirinya sampai menabrak sebuah dinding.

"_**Apa yang terjadi?"**_pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bersandar pada pohon yang ia tabrak akibat jutsu dari Naruto tadi,dia masih membayangkan pertarungan dengan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat,kejadian itu seakan terulang dengan sendirinya,dia merasakan indranya sudah di kontrol untuk melakukan semua itu tanpa kehendaknya sendiri.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke"

Sebuah suara yang berhasil membangungkan Sasuke dari pikirannya,Sasuke mencari sumber suara itu,tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah puluhan gagak yang sedang berterbangan di atas kepalannya.

"Bahkan dengan Sharingan pun kau tidak bisa menyadari bahwa kau sedang di bawah pengaruh Genjutsu"

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari semua gagak yang seolah berbicara pada waktu yang bersamaan kepada Sasuke.

"_**Tidak mungkin"**_pikir Sasuke.

Untuk membuktikan perkataan gagak tadi Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ,darah pun keluar mengalir dari bibirnya.

Semua gagak yang tadi mengelilinginya tadi berubah jadi ribuan bulu hitam yang bertebaran ke segala arah dan menghilang karena tiupan angin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itulah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya Sasuke"kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu"kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan Chakra hitam keunguan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kini semakin liar saja,Naruto langsung mengambil beberapa senbon dari kantongnya dan melemparkannya kebeberapa bagian tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan beberapa senbon yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang meremehkan.

"Apa kau pikir serangan ini bisa mengalahkanku?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja"balas Naruto.

Kedua Uchiha ini hanya berdiri dan saling bertatapan dengan Sharingan mereka yang masih aktif,kicauan burung pun kembali terdengar yang semula pergi entah kemana,dan mereka bisa merasakan cuaca yang berubah menjadi dingin jadi cerah lagi.

"Bugh"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi badan yang menyandar pada pohon di belakangmya."Uhuk"mulutnya pun juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"kata Sasuke dengan menatap langsung mata Naruto.

"Aliran chakramu sekarang ini tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhmu dengan lancar,karena dengan bantuan Sharingan ku aku bisa mendeteksi sebuah chakra yang mengalir di tubuhmu dengan paksa"kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bahwa kau hanyalah rencana cadangan dari Orochimaru,sebetulnya aku adalah target pertamanya"kata Naruto.

Saat melihat Sasuke tidak akan menjawab lagi,maka ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi,tidak sepertimu aku bisa lolos dari Orochimaru"kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai wajahnya.

"_**Walaupun aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat penting bagiku"**_

"Ingat Sasuke jika kau memilih untuk mengikuti Orochimaru maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu"kata Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto berubah jadi puluhan gagak hitam yang berterbangan kesegala arah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Aliran chakramu akan kembali normal jika ada yang melepaskan senbn-senbon itu dari tubuhmu"suara yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"_**Aku pasti akan membalas kekalahan ini Naruto"**_

XxX

"Apa masih lama lagi Ayame-san?"tanya Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku kosong sambil melihat Ayame yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain,entah kenapa hari ini kedai ini sesak dipenuhi pembeli.

Sementara Ayame yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kearah Naruto sebentar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi,kau juga akan mendapatkan pesananmu Naruto-Sama"kata Ayame.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu,aku tidak suka"kata Naruto.

"Eh...Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?"tanya Ayame dengan pipi yang merona.

Naruto hanya memandang Ayame sebentar.

"Terserah"kata Naruto.

Tampak sebuah senyuman yang terpampang di wajah Ayame,tetapi Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisinya yang berada di belakang Ayame.

"_**Kenapa aku tadi harus bertarung dengan Sasuke,jika saja aku tidak bertarung dengannya,mungkin aku tidak akan kelaparan seperti ini"**_

Naruto pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup matanya untuk menunggu pesanannya.

"Naruto-san"panggil seseorang.

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu berharap jika itu adalah Ayame yang membawa ramen pesanannya,tetapi saat ia mengangkat kepalanya,seketika itu juga harapanya pupus,karena yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah Ayame melainkan seorang Anbu dengan topeng kelinci.

"Hai"jawab Naruo dengan nada yang sedikit lesu.

Jika kita bisa melihat raut muka Anbu di balik topengnya maka kita akan melihat Anbu tersebut tengah mengangkat satu alisnya,karena menurut rumor yang ia dengar Naruto adalah sosok ninja yang sangat dingin.

"Sandaime-sama menunggu anda di kantornya,anda harus segera kesana lima menit lagi"kata Anbu itu.

"Wush"tubuhAnbu tersebut menghilang dalam pusaran daun yang disertai hembusan angin.

Sementar Naruto hanya memandangi beberapa daun yang jatuh ketanah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_**Sepertinya aku akan mati kelaparan"**_

"KWAK" "KWAK"

Tubuh Naruto berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang berterbangan meninggalkan kedai ramen itu,beberapa penduduk yang melihat aksi Naruto hanya bisa memandang tempat Naruto tadi dengan tatapan yang takjub,apalagi tatapan beberapa perempuan yang matanya secara ajaib muncul tanda love.

"Naruto-Nii memang sangat keren"kata seseorang dari balik kardus yang mempunyai dua lubang di bagian atasnya.

XxX

Itulah Chapter ke 10,dan maaf karena wordnya belum bisa begitu panjang,dan saya juga minta maaf baru bisa Update sekarang karena modem yang bermasalah.

_**Dan jangan lupa memberi**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_


	11. Chapter 11 Suna Invasion

_Chapter 11 Suna Invasion_

Maaf di chapter ini saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan di chapter 10

Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto**

**XxX**

**Konoha Stadium**

Konoha hari ini cuacanya sangat mendukung sekali,terik matahari yang tidak begitu panas dan juga tiupan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang membuat seluruh penduduk Konoha maupun luar Konoha pergi berbondong-bondong ke sebuah stadium tempat dilaksanakannya final ujian Chunin.

Para penduduk pun saling berebut untuk mendapatkan kursi paling depan agar bisa melihat pertarungan ujian ini dengan jelas,paling enak sih sekelompok orang-orang penting dari dalam maupun luar Konoha karena mereka sudah mendapatkan kursi VIP.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan nanti?"tanya seorang warga.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-sama pemenangnya"kata orang disebelahnya.

"Hah...kalau menurutku sih si Hyuga Neji itu"sahut penduduk lainnya.

Begitulah seterusnya,para penduduk memilih para jagoannya masing-masing.

_With Hokage_

Sandaime Hokage pun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memilih tempat duduk karena sebagai pemimpin desa dia pasti mendapat pelayanan istimewa,dia kini sedang duduk dan di belakangnya juga berdiri beberapa Ninja Konoha yang mempunyai tugas sebagai pengawalnya.

Disamping Sandaime adalah seorang lelaki yang memakai baju biru panjang yang tertutupi oleh jubah putih khas para kage dan juga celana hitam panjang,dia memakai topi dengan kanji "Wind".Dia adalah Yondaime Kazekage,di belakangnya ada beberapa ninja dari Suna yang bertugas sebagai pengawalnya.

Sandaime pun mengangkat satu tangannya,beberapa detik kemudian ada seorang ninja yang bersujud di depannya.

"Katakan pada Genma-san bahwa ujiannya akan segera di mulai"kata Sandaime.

"Hai"jawab pengawal itu.

**XxX**

Ditengah-tengah arena pertarungan tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin disertai beberapa helai daun saat pusaran tersebut reda,para penonton dengan jelas dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang memakai penutup kepala berwarna biru,dia juga memakai baju Jounin standar dari Konoha,pria itu kemudaian menatap para penonton setelah memastikan para penonton sudah tenang dia mulai berbicara.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Genma dan saya disini menggantikan Hayate Gekko menjadi pengawas ujian Chunin tahap terakhir"  
"Pertandingannya akan dimulai dari undian no pertama..."kata Genma dengan mengunyah sebuah senbon.

Para penonton yang mendengar itu pun langsung bersorak karena sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat para jagoan mereka bertarung.

XxX

"_**Flashback On"**_

**Di sebuah ruangan yang kurang pencahayaan,secara samar-samar di dalam ruangan itu terlihat dua orang yang satu sedang duduk melihat orang yang ada didepannya,dan yang satu sedang berdiri.**

"**Ada perlu apa anda memanggilku Hokage-sama?"tanya Naruto.**

**Orang yang ditanya hanya mengambil sebatang rokok dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.**

"**Kemarin malam salah satu Jounin kita menemukan tubuh Gekko Hayate tergeletak dijalan sudah tidak bernyawa"kata Hokage dengan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.**

**Naruto hanya diam saja karena ia tahu bahwa perkataan Sandaime belu selesai.**

"**Setelah kami melakukan otopsi pada tubuh Hayate,kami menyimpulkan kematiannya disebabkan oleh sebuah serangan dari elemen angin"kata Sandaime dengan menghisap batang rokoknya.**

"**Dan aku memberikan misi khusus padamu untuk mengawasi pergerakan para ninja dari desa Suna"kata Sandaime dengan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius.**

**Naruto pun hanya mengela napas ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya.**

"**Kau akan mengawasi pergerakan mereka ketika final ujian Chunin dilaksanakan"kata Sandaime.**

"**Hai"jawab Naruto.**

"_**Flasback Off"**_

_**XxX**_

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sandaime,kiniNaruto tengah mengawasi seorang ninja dari Suna yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

Ninja itu memakai baju Jounin standar dari Suna,dia juga memakai celana hitam panjang,warna rambutnya merah kecoklatan.

Ninja yang tidak dikenal tersebut terus berjalan menyusuri hutan,setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia berhenti,dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

Ninja tersebut melemparkan benda tadi ke udara,saat benda tersebut masih melayang di udara,dia membentuk segel tangan.

"**Kai"**

Benda itupun meledak tanpa suara dan mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau.

Beberapa detik kemudian meuncul beberapa ninja dari Suna yang langsung berlutut ketika melihat ninja yang melemparkan benda tadi.

"Apa yang lainnya sudah siap melakukan penyerangan sesuai rencana?"tanya Ninja itu.

"Hai Kuro-sama"jawab para ninja dari Suna dengan serempak,ternyata ninja yang Naruto intai bernama Kuro.

"_**Apa maksudnya dengan penyerangan?"**_pikir Naruto.

"BUGHH"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menendang punggung Naruto dari belakang yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar membentur sebuah pohon.

"Uhuk" "Uhuk"  
Naruto terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang membuntutiku Uchiha Naruto"kata seseorang diatas pohon tempat Naruto terbentur tadi.

Naruto pun mendonggakkan wajahnya ke sumber suara itu,ternyata orang yang menendang Naruto adalah Kuro,tetapi tubuh Kuro tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"_**Sial jadi dia menyerangku dengan Kage Bunshin"**_

"Serang bocah Uchiha itu"perintah Kuro kepada gerombolannya.

Meteka tidak butuh diperintahkan dua kali untuk menyerang Naruto,mereka tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berlari kearah Naruto,tetapi sayang Naruto sudah siap menunggu mereka.

Saat Naruto melihat para Ninja dari Suna yang berlari kearahnya,dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sepuluh shuriken dari kantongnya,dia pun langsung melempar kesepuluh kunainya dengan cara melompat salto kebelakang.

"JLEEB" "JLEEB"

Sepuluh kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto berhasil mengenai semua ninja yang berlari kearahnya.

"AHHH"teriak para ninja Suna yang terkena kunai yang dilempar oleh Naruto.

"Ternyata ninja dari Suna sangat lemah"guman Naruto.

"PLOK" "PLOK"

Suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari Kuro.

"Jadi rumor yang beredar bahwa ada seorang keturunan Uchiha yang sangat jenius bukan hanya bualan saja"kata Kuro dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

"Hn"balas Naruto.

"Tapi sayang kau akan mati disini"kata Kuro dengan nada yang serius.

Kedua ninja dari desa yang berbeda itu pun hanya saling menatap satu sama lain,entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul hembusan angin yang cukup kencang yang menyebabkan beberapa daun disekitar kedua ninja tersebut saling berterbangan.

"Wush"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kunai yang menuju Naruto,dengan tenangnya dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan menagkis kunai yang mengarah kearahnya.

"TRANG"

Kunai itu pun menancap di tanah.

Naruto pun harus menyilangkan kedua tangannya kearah samping untuk menghindari serangan dari Kuro yang secara tiba-tiba sudah muncul disampingnya,tidak sampai disitu saja Kuro berhasil memutar badannya dan menyerang Naruto dengan kaki satunya lagi.

Naruto pun melompat salto kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan dari Kuro.

"Wush"

Naruto melemparkan satu kunai saat dia masih di udara.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

"**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Satu kunai dari Naruto pun berubah jadi puluhan kunai yang diselimuti oleh bara api yang berwarna merah padam,Kuro yang melihat Kunai yang dilapisi oleh api itu hanya bisa membelakkan matanya.

"JLEBB" "JLEBB"

Puluhan kunai itu berhasil menancap di tubuh Kuro dan secara perlahan tubuhnya pun mulai terbakar akibat api yang menyelimuti kunai tersebut.

"POOF"

Tubuh Kuro pun berubah jadi bongkahan kayu yang hangus setengahnya.

Saat melihat tubuh Kuro berubah jadi bongkahan kayu,Naruto hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan dari Kuro.

"**Futon:Daitoppa"**

Tiba-tiba saja muncul hembusan angin yang cukup kencang mengenai tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto pun menggunakan tekhnik Shunshin untuk menghindari batu besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kau bisa menghindari serangan ku tadi ya"kata Kuro sambil melihat keadaan Naruto yang terluka sedikit di bagian dadanya,kondisi Kuro sendiri juga tidak terlalu bagus,kulit dan bajunya juga sedikit terbakar karena serangan kombinasi dari Naruto.

Kuro mengambil kunai dari kantongnya danlangsung berlari menuju arah Naruto,Naruto yang melihat itu juga mengambil kunai dari Kantongnya dan berlari kearah Kuro.

Saat sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto,Kuro mengayunkan kunai nya secara vertikal tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara menundukkan tubuhnya,Naruto mencoba mennyerang Kuro balik dengan meluncurkan tusukan yang mengarah keperutnya tetapi sayang saat kunai Naruto tinggal beberapa senti mengenai perut Kuro,Kuro berhasil melompat mundur.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam,dia langsung melesat kearah Kuro dan bersiap menebas lehernya dengan kunai yang digenggamnya,tetapi Kuro berhasil menahan kunai Naruto dengan kunainya sendiri.

"TRANG"

Kedua ninja ini saling beradu kekuatan dengan cara mendorong satu sama lain,butiran-butiran keringat pun muncul di dahi kedua ninja yang sedang beradu kekuatan tersebut,tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan rasa sakit di pipi kanannya rasanya seperti disayat oleh sebuah pisau.

Naruto pun melompat mundur.

"_**Apa yang melukaiku tadi?"**_pikir Naruto dengan memegang pipi kananya,dia dapat merasakan cairan kental yang mengalir dipipinya.

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan menganalisa kunai Kuro yang digunakan untuk melukainya,saat dia menatap kunai Kuro dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat aliran angin yang menyelimuti kunai tersebut.

"_**Jadi dia memanfaatkan elemen angin untuk menyerangku"**_pikir Naruto.

Kuro yang melihat perubahan di mata Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sadis.

"Jadi kau mulai serius Uchiha"kata Kuro.

Naruto hanya diam saja sambil berpikir menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan Kuro.

"Deg"

Tiba-tiba Kuro merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

"KWAK" "KWAK"

Puluhan gagak berwarna hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berterbangan kearahnya,mereka pun menyerang dirinya dengan cakar mereka,setiap kali Kuro menebas gagak-gagak itu dengan kunainya mereka tidak akan mati malah mereka akan membelah diri menjadi puluhan gagak.

"_**Sial apa ini sebuah genjutsu?"**_pikir Kuro sambil melindungi dirinya dari serangan gerombolan gagak hitam yang menyerangnya.

Saat Kuro mencoba membentuk segel tangan,dia berhasil dihentikan oleh gagak-gagak yang menyerang tangannya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi"Kuro pun menggigit bibirnya sendiri sehingga cairan kental berwarnya merah pun keluar dari bibirnya,dan disaat itu juga puluhan gagak yang menyerangnya tadi berubah jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Belum sempat bernapas lega,dia kembali dikejutkan saat melihat kunai yang mengarah ke lehernya.

"Wush"

Kuro pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kunai yang melesat kearahnya.

"BUGHHH"

Tubuhnya pun terpental kebelakang saat dia menerima tendangan telak dari Naruto yang mengenai dagunya."CIT" "CIT" suara burung yang berterbangan dari pohon yang ditabrak oleh tubuh Kuro.

"Sial"kata Kuro sambil berdiri dengan memegan lututnya sebagai tupuan.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan berikan aku Informasi tentang penyerangan yang kau bahas tadi"kata Naruto dengan dingin.

"Ha...Ha...Ha,apa kau pikir aku akan memberimu satu kata pun?tentu saja jawabannya adalah TIDAK"teriak Kuro diakhir kata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"kata Naruto.

Naruto yang didepan Kuro pun berubah jadi puluhan gagak yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

"DUAKK"

Tangan Kuro menahan kaki Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang,Kuro mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan sapuan tapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke udara,Naruto bersiap melancarkan serangan dari udara dengan tinjunya yang ia arahkan ke wajah Kuro,dia pun tidak tinggal diam dia juga mengarahkan pukulanya keperut Naruto.

"KWAK" "KWAK" "KWAK"

Tubuh Naruto kembali berubah jadi geromblan gagak hitam saat pukulan dari Kuro mengenai perutnya,pukulan Kuro dapat mengenai perut Naruto terlebih dahulu dikarenakan panjang tangan Kuro yang lebih panjang dari tangan Naruto,Gagak-gagak itu pun berterbangan kearah Kuro.

"**Kai"**

Gagak-gagak itu tiba-tiba menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan kembali terjebak dalam permainanmu Uchiha"kata Kuro dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak"suara tiba-tiba yang muncul dibelakang Kuro.

"JLEBB"sebuah kunai menancap dilehernya.

"POOF"tubuh Kuro pun berubah jadi bongkahan kayu disertai dengan puluhan kertas peledak yang menempel di bongkahan kayu tersebut.

"_**APA?"**_pikir Naruto terkejut saat melihat bongkahan kayu yang dipenuhi kertas peledak itu.

"DUAARRR"

Ledakan yang cukup besar pun terjadi di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi,Kuro yang melihat ledakan itu tidak mennjukkan ekspresi yag senang malah ia memfokuskan pandangannya di salah satu pohon di depannya.

"Ah"kata Naruto sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang terluka akibat dari ledakan tadi,untung saja dia tadi berhasil menggunakan Shunshin jika tidak tubuhnya pasti akan hangus bersama ledakan tadi.

"Seperti dugaanku kau akan selamat dari serangan selemah itu Uchiha"kata Kuro saat melihat Naruto yang berhasil lolos dari serangannya.

"Huh...Huh...Huh..."Naruto pun diam saja sambil mengatur napasnya.

Kuro yang melihat Naruto mulai kelelahan tidak membuang kesempatan emas ini,dia langsung saja membuat segel tangan.

"**Fūton: Kami Oroshi**"

Dari telapak tangan Kuro yang diarahkan kedepan,muncullah pusaran angin yang besar yang mengarah kearah Naruto.

Narruto yang melihat serangan itu tidak bisa melancarkan serangan balik,ia hanya bisa melompat keatas untuk menghindari serangan Kuro tadi,tapi sayang saat Naruto melompat keudara lompatannya kurang tinggi sehingga kakinya terkena pusaran angin tadi,tapi yang mengejutkan Kuro adalah kaki Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terluka saat terkena serangannya.

"_**Apa!kenapa kakinya tidak terluka saat terkena serangan ku tadi?"**_pikir Kuro.

"_**Ternyata hipotesisku benar"**_pikir Naruto saat melihat kakinya yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu"**

Sebuah Naga api yang berukuran sebesar rumah pun keluar dari mulut Naruto yang mengarah kearah Kuro,tetapi Kuro dapat menggunakan Kawarimi untuk menghindari serangan tersebut,asap lebat pun muncul akibat dari serangan Naruto yang membakar habis beberapa pohon yang ada didepannya.

Dengan bantuan Sharingannya,dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Kuro,tapi karena tebalnya asap akibat serangannya dia sedikit sulit untuk menemukannya.

"Kena kau Uchiha"teriak Kuro.

Saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengarah kemukanya,Kuro yang melihat Naruto yang membelakkan matanya,menatap Sharingan Naruto dengan pandangan kepuasan,tetapi itu adalah suatu langkah yang salah dari Kuro karena menatap Sharingan milik Naruto.

"Bugh"

Pukulan dari Kuro mengenai pipi dari Naruto yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar ke tanah.

"Deg"

Tiba-tiba saja Kuro dapat merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak,benar saja saat ia menegok tubuh Naruto yang terpental tadi dia melihat tubuhnya berubah jadi gerombolan gagak yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

"_**Sial...rupanya Genjutsu lagi"**_pikir Kuro.

"Bugh"

"**Shobo Kunren"**

"AHH"teriak Kuro.

Naruto berhasil menyerang Kuro dengan serangan Shobo Kunrennya,Kini Kuro mengalami luka di bagian pundak kanannya,Naruto dengan sengaja tidak menyerang organ vital dari Kuro agar dia bisa bertahan.

"Aku memberikan satu kesempatan lagi Kuro-san sebaiknya kau memberikan informasi yang aku butuhkan dan mungkin nyamamu akan selamat"kata Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menghianati desaku Uchiha...Uhuk...Uhuk"kata Kuro sambil memuntahkan darah.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."Naruto menatap mata Kuro dengan Sharingannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu...**Futon:Kaze no Yaiba"**

Tangan Kuro mengeluarkan elemen angin yang membentuk pedang dari chakra angin yang cukup panjang dan mengayunkannya dengan harapan bisa membelah dada Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang didepannya.

"Mati kau"teriak Kuro.

Naruto yang melihat serangan Kuro yang mengarah kepadanya hanya diam saja dan siap untuk menerima serangan itu tanpa sebuah perlawanan."Slash" serangan dari Kuro mengenai telak dada Naruto tetapi serangannya hanya mampu membelah bajunya saja dan tidak bisa melukai tubuh Naruto sedikitpun.

"Apa"kata Kuro.

"Kau terkejut"kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya percobaan ku saja...Apa kau ingat saat kakiku tadi terkena serangan pusaran anginmu...ini hanya percobaan keduaku untuk membuktikan hipotesisku mengenai chakra angin"jelas Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kuro.

"Saat aku melompat keudara untuk menghindari serangan anginmu tadi sebenarnya secara sengaja aku membiarkan kaki ku yang sudah ku aliri dengan chakra api terkena seranganmu"kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya saat aku melakukan itu aku juga sedikit was-was...tetapi percobaan ku tadi menunjukkan hasilnya... bahwa dengan mengalirkan elemen api ke seluruh tubuhku bisa melindungiku dari serangan yang menggunakan elemen angin"jelas Naruto.

"_**Bocah ini..."**_pikir Kuro.

"Sekarang berikan informasi yang aku butuhkan Kuro-san"kata Naruto dengan Sharingannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menghipnotis Kuro untuk memberikan informasi tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh Suna,Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk memberimu kesempatan hidup"kata Naruto.

"**Shobo Kunren"**

Tangan Naruto berhasil menembus dada Kuro,Naruto segera melompat pergi meninggalkan jasad Kuro dan mengambil sebuah pil berwarna hitam dan menelannya.

XxX

_Konoha Stadium_

Di stadium berlangsungnya final ujian Chunin,kini para penonton sedang disajkan pertandingan yang berhasil menarik perhatia semua penonton untuk memfokuskan pada pertarungan dua orang Genin yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku no Gaara,tapi di tangah-tengah pertandingan tiba-tiba saja ada sehelai bulu berwarna hitam yang jatuh dari atas stadium saat bulu itu menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba saja semua penonton dan para ninja yang tidak mempunyai skill diatas rata-ratalangsung jatuh tertidur di bangku penonton,

XxX


End file.
